Article 4
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "Si tu veux louer mes services, tu devras me payer à manger pendant toute la durée de cette supercherie, faire ma lessive et mes devoirs de maths. Et arrêter de porter ton sweatshirt Serpentard, tu déshonores la maison." " Pardon ? s'exclama Kuroo. Tu veux pas que je cire tes chaussures, non plus ? " Kuroshou, Fake Dating et accessoirement tout ce dont vous avez toujours rêvé.
1. Contrat

_Vous vous trouverez dans les méandres du fandom français de haikyuu. A l'horizon, vous apercevez un pseudo familier (ou pas du tout). C'est bien elle, la sale folle qui écrit la fic sense8 pas updatée depuis mille cinq cent ans ! A t-elle enfin décidé de poster son prochain chapitre ? Non, cela n'en a pas l'air. Cette chose que vous apercevez a plutôt l'air d'une fic stupide et remplie de blagues, le genre que vous voulez pas lire dans votre salon de peur que votre famille ne vous interroge sur vos lectures._

Dans cette fanfic mysssstérieuse vous trouverez :

\- du kuroshou

\- mika yamaka (avouez rien que pour ça vous êtes archi motivés parce que c'est une QUEEN)

\- les bons vieux clichés du fake dating

\- oikawa le meilleur avocat du monde (pour faire du bon guacamole)

\- iwaizumi au bord du suicide métaphorique

\- kenma et kuguri qui hésitent à quitter le pays pour s'épagner la honte de traîner avec kuroo et daishou

Vous en avez assez de votre quotidien morne ? Toutes les fanfics que vous voyez sont angst et personne ne prononce Daish **ou** comme vous en avez l'habitude ? Vous êtes gay et vous voulez quelques dollars ? _Vous avez acheté cent euros en artbooks danganronpa à la japan expo et maintenant vous êtes sur la paille ?_

 **Cette fanfiction est faite pour vous.**

Bien le bonsoir ffnet. Je suis de retour avec la fic la plus stupide que j'ai jamais écrite (ce qui, si vous me connaissez - et surtout si vous avez lu ma fic ushioi - est un sacré exploit). Une petite fanfic fake dating kuroshou parce que c'est le pairing le plus propice à l'étalage de mon humour à 3 centimes.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à ma chère Thalilitwen qui m'a tellement motivée à écrire cet UA qu'il s'est transformé en fic alors qu'à la base c'était l'un des thèmes de ma kuroshou week (que je n'ai, rappelons le, jamais finie, because i'm great like that)

Remerciements immenses à ma waifu bymeha qui a approuvé ce prologue de son oeil de juriste avisé.

 _also merci à shakyla si tu passes par là parce qu'on a quand même brainstormé ce scénario y'a plus de 6 mois, rEVIENS_

Voili voilou je vous laisse sur ce contrat énigmatique qui fait office de prologue à cette vieille fic. J'ai déjà écrit le premier chapitre donc il suivra rapidement.

* * *

 **CONTRAT DE FAUSSE LIAISON ENTRE DAISHOU SUGURU ET KUROO TETSUROU _RÉDIGÉ PAR OIKAWA TOORU LE ROI DE LA NIGHT_**

 **Article 1** – Ce contrat détermine l'accord passé entre les deux personnes suivantes : Daishou Suguru et Kuroo Tetsurou.

x

 **Article 2** – Daishou devra faire semblant d'être le petit-ami de Kuroo pour la durée de quinze jours, et en échange ce dernier lui rendra les services suivants :

\- Lessive pendant un mois

\- Repas tous les soirs pendant les deux semaines du contrat

\- Interdiction de porter son sweat Serpentard pendant les deux semaines du contrat

x

 **Article 3** \- Cet arrangement est entièrement confidentiel. Seules les personnes suivantes auront connaissance de cet arrangement :

\- Oikawa Tooru

\- Mika Yamaka

\- Iwaizumi Hajime

\- Kozume Kenma

\- Kuguri Naoyasu

x

 **Article 4** – Cette comédie n'a lieu d'être que lorsque les deux personnes concernées se trouvent en public. Lorsqu'ils se trouvent seuls dans la même pièce, ni l'un ni l'autre n'est tenu de faire semblant de quoi que ce soit.

x

 **Article 5** – Tous les coups sont permis, excepté les coups de bâtons.

x

 **Article 6** – Si avant la fin de ces quinze jours Futakuchi Kenji découvre la supercherie, Daishou Suguru se doit de rembourser entièrement les services rendus par Kuroo.

* * *

yo c'est tout ? remboursez

 **aeli**


	2. Article 1

Comme promis, voilà le chapitre 1. J'espère que vous aimez le crack. Et si y'a des gens qui attendent encore la suite de ma fic sense8 j'ai pratiquement terminé le prochain chapitre, il me manque juste la partie de Kenma et j'ai grave la flemme de l'écrire hahahahahHAHHAHAHA

Merci à **Sherma83** pour avoir accepté d'être mon cobaye (et de connaître tous mes noirs desseins concernant cette fic HEHEHHEhehHEH) et à **Thalilitwen** pour me motiver chaque jour à continuer cette fic.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **ARTICLE 1**

\- Il fait beaucoup trop froid.

Étrangement, parmi toutes les raisons qu'il aurait pu évoquer pour éviter de sortir ce soir là, la première qui vint à l'esprit de Kuroo fut celle-ci. Hélas, il ne s'en rendit compte qu'au moment où les mots franchirent ses lèvres. En face de lui, déjà habillé de pied en cap et parfaitement coiffé, Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ?

\- C'est vrai, protesta Kuroo en croisant les bras. Il fait moins trois degrés dehors. Je sors pas.

Oikawa le poussa sans ménagement pour s'introduire dans sa chambre avec un claquement de langue agacé.

\- Écoute Kuroo, ça va pas pouvoir continuer ce numéro de déprime a deux centimes. OK, tu t'es fait larguer, OK, il fait froid, et alors ? Ça veut dire que tu dois rester prostré dans ta chambre tout le weekend ? Merde alors, on dirait une collégienne !

Kuroo soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant vainement dans les décombres de son cerveau fatigué une excuse qui ferait partir Oikawa. Il s'était toujours relativement bien entendu avec lui depuis leur rencontre à l'université de Tokyo, mais certaines fois, l'ancien capitaine d'AobaJohsai lui tapait tellement sur les nerfs qu'il reconsidérait tous ses choix en matière d'amitiés.

\- J'ai des exams à réviser. bredouilla t-il.

\- Mon œil ! s'exclama Oikawa. C'était la semaine dernière, tu me prends pour une bille ou quoi ?

\- Je te dis que j'ai pas envie de sortir, s'agaça Kuroo. Y'aura que des gens que j'ai pas envie de voir à cette foutue soirée, et en plus à tous les coups je vais le croiser…

\- Ah, parce que maintenant tous les lieux où tu es susceptible de croiser Futakuchi sont interdits ? Tu n'iras plus en amphi ? Ni à la cafétéria ? J'imagine que tu peux aussi oublier la bibliothèque – quoiqu'on sait tous qu'il n'y mettait les pieds que pour venir te bécoter donc…

Kuroo prit son visage entre ses mains, mortifié.

\- J'ai compris, j'ai compris !

Oikawa frappa dans ses mains avec un grand sourire.

\- Je savais que tu écouterais la voix de la raison.

\- Ouais enfin à ce niveau-là moi j'appelle ça du harcèlement…

Ses paroles tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd car Oikawa s'était déjà désintéressé de lui, trop occupé à ouvrir son armoire pour fouiller dans ses affaires.

\- Eh ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

\- J'essaie de te trouver une tenue décente. C'est pas gagné, mais tu dois bien avoir un truc potable à te mettre…

Oikawa examina le t-shirt qu'il venait de sortir de l'armoire et finit par le jeter par terre. Kuroo se retint de toutes ses forces de l'étrangler.

\- Non, mais c'est pas un peu fini ? Déjà que j'ai accepté de sortir, je vais pas en plus me changer !

Sans cesser de fouiller dans ses affaires, Oikawa se mit à ricaner.

\- Ah, très drôle Tetsu-chan, si tu crois que je vais te laisser sortir avec ce sweat dégueu…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ? T'es pire qu'une fille, c'est pas croyable !

Oikawa finit par lui jeter une chemise noire qu'il avait dû repêcher tout au fond du placard, car Kuroo avait oublié jusqu'à son existence.

\- Tu verras, tu finiras par me remercier. Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Où est passé Kuroo l'aventurier, le tombeur de ces messieurs ? Ah, mais oui, c'est vrai. Contrairement à ce que les gens s'imaginent, il n'a jamais existé.

\- Dieu merci, d'ailleurs, marmonna Kuroo en retirant son sweat-shirt pour enfiler la chemise. Y'en a assez d'un dans cette promotion.

\- Si tu fais référence à notre excellent ami Daishou Suguru, il me doit déjà 2000 yen pour avoir parié que tu viendrais pas.

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua Kuroo. Mais tu pouvais pas commencer par ça ? Viens, on se tire.

Il enfila son blouson à la hâte et prit Oikawa par la manche de son manteau.

\- Des fois j'oublie que le meilleur moyen de te persuader de faire quoi que ce soit c'est de te dire que Daishou pense que t'en es pas capable…

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Alors que Kuroo verrouillait la porte de sa chambre, Oikawa décrocha son téléphone qui venait de sonner.

\- Allô ? Ouais, c'est bon il vient avec moi. À qui on dit merci ?...ha, t'as bien raison, il en a grandement besoin. Allez on est là dans dix minutes.

Kuroo se tourna vers lui d'un air suspicieux.

\- C'était qui ?

\- Mika.

Décidant qu'il était préférable de ne pas demander à Oikawa pourquoi ils s'acharnaient tant à le faire venir à cette maudite soirée, Kuroo haussa les épaules. De tous les anciens élèves de Nohebi, Mika était de loin la moins insupportable – ce titre revenait de toute façon de droit à Daishou.

Si Kuroo déplorait le fait que Bokuto ait intégré une université d'Osaka, il s'estimait heureux d'avoir retrouvé autant de visages familiers après la fin du lycée. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec Oikawa dès leur première année, et comme ce dernier s'entendait un peu trop bien avec Daishou et Mika, ils s'étaient rapidement constitué un groupe, que Kenma et Kuguri avaient rejoint l'année suivante. Ce qui expliquait certainement pourquoi Mika et Oikawa se faisaient un devoir de le remettre sur pied après sa rupture avec Futakuchi.

Il y avait tout de même quelque chose de profondément déprimant dans le fait de se faire traîner à une fête sous prétexte de se faire remonter le moral. Kuroo suivait Oikawa en marmonnant qu'il était hors de question qu'il reste plus de deux heures, même si ce dernier restait sans aucun doute sourd à ses protestations.

\- Et Iwaizumi, t'as pas réussi à le convaincre de venir ?

Kuroo trouverait peut-être du soutien de son côté. La seule personne qui semblait partager son avis concernant Daishou était Iwaizumi, le malchanceux petit-ami d'Oikawa.

\- Bien sûr que si. Il est déjà avec eux.

\- Quelle chance, marmonna Kuroo.

\- Un peu plus de bonne humeur, je te prie ! C'est ton grand retour parmi le monde des vivants, c'est un soir de fête.

Kuroo se passa une main sur le visage. La propension d'Oikawa à exagérer ne cesserait jamais de l'impressionner.

\- Ça fait une semaine, t'exagères pas un peu ?

Oikawa souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer.

\- Une semaine à te voir faire la gueule, c'est beaucoup trop long.

\- Tout ça, c'est parce que j'ai pas ri à ta blague à propos de la papaye ?

\- Elle était _excellente_ , Kuroo. Excellente ! Même Kenma a souri.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça…

Ils arrivaient pratiquement à la maison où la soirée avait lieu lorsqu'Oikawa lui lança :

\- Je l'ai jamais aimé, Futakuchi. Jamais compris ce que tu lui trouvais. Franchement ça vaut pas la peine de te déprimer pour ça. Un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un avec un humour d'intello aussi nul que le tien.

\- Ça me touche, Oikawa. Merci. marmonna Kuroo d'un air faussement ému. Et je suis pas déprimé.

Oikawa inclina la tête sur le côté d'un air qui exprimait clairement son doute quant à la véracité de cette affirmation.

\- C'est vrai ! protesta Kuroo, soudainement à bout de nerfs. J'ai juste la haine parce que tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est me reprocher des conneries…et des trucs qui n'avaient rien à voir avec nous deux ! Et il est d'une mauvaise foi quand il s'y met, sérieusement…

Oikawa s'arrêta au milieu du perron qu'il était en train de gravir et croisa les bras pour scruter le visage de Kuroo.

\- Ah ? Tu peux développer un peu ?

Kuroo secoua la tête.

\- Non, parce qu'on est arrivés et que je vais pas déballer ma vie au milieu d'une fête où la moitié de notre promotion peut nous entendre.

\- Très bien ! Mais tu me dois des explications pour un autre jour…

Sur ces mots, Oikawa ouvrit la porte de la maison et salua son propriétaire, un membre de l'équipe de football de l'université. Comment Oikawa parvenait à se souvenir des noms de tous les gens qu'il ne connaissait que de loin était au-delà de la compréhension de Kuroo.

Après avoir traversé la maison et s'être frayé un chemin parmi les fêtards, ils trouvèrent Mika et Iwaizumi en pleine conversation au milieu du couloir qui menait à la cuisine.

\- Tiens, le voilà, revenu parmi les vivants ! s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant Kuroo.

Kuroo se tourna vers Oikawa d'un air las.

\- Je n'étais pas mort, mais bonsoir à toi aussi, Mika…

Cette dernière lui tendit un verre.

\- Tiens, t'en as plus besoin que moi.

\- Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre, mais merci.

\- Désolé qu'Oikawa t'ait traîné ici de force, je compatis, lui dit Iwaizumi.

\- Enfin Iwa-chan, c'est pour son bien ! Une brute comme toi ne pourrait pas comprendre…

Oikawa évita le coup de coude d'Iwaizumi avec une adresse qui trahissait des années d'expérience.

\- Bref, Kuroo, tu sais ce que je ferai à ta place ? Supposant que je sois à ta place ce qui n'arrivera jamais parce que j'ai Iwa-cha-

\- Abrège, Oikawa. maugréa Iwaizumi.

Oikawa leur fit signe de se rapprocher comme s'il s'apprêtait à leur dévoiler le secret de la vie éternelle.

\- Je ferai semblant de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre juste pour le pourrir. Une semaine après une rupture, c'est comme lui jeter ton sac de linge sale au visage.

Kuroo secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il en aurait quoi que ce soit à faire ?

\- Avec un ego comme le sien ? Je n'en ai aucun doute.

\- Il parle par expérience, clarifia Mika. Vu qu'il est le seul à pouvoir rivaliser avec Futakuchi, tout ça…

Oikawa manqua de s'étrangler.

\- Merci, ça me va droit au cœur.

Kuroo croisa les bras.

\- Oikawa, à chaque fois que je suis tes conseils…

\- Très bien, laisse-le voir à quel point tu te sens misérable ! Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un peu de dignité en moins, après s'être fait larguer…

\- T'es un vrai enfoiré. Avec qui tu veux que je mette ce plan débile au point, de toute façon ?

Mika et Oikawa échangèrent un sourire de mauvais augure.

\- T'as qu'à demander à Daishou, suggéra Mika. Il est parti chercher à boire, il devrait pas tarder…

Kuroo failli en lâcher son verre.

\- Quoi ? _Daishou_ ?

Comme s'il avait suffi de prononcer son nom pour l'invoquer, l'intéressé s'approcha du groupe, un verre à la main. Mika le prit par les épaules pour le pousser vers Kuroo.

\- Bonsoir, y'a moyen qu'on m'explique ce qui se passe ?

Voir le visage de Daishou rappela soudainement à Kuroo que la soirée pouvait effectivement se dérouler de manière bien pire que ce qu'il avait anticipé. Il n'aurait su dire ce qui l'agaçait le plus entre son sourire de serpent et le fait que d'avoir la même couleur de cheveux que le Joker puisse lui aller.

\- Kuroo allait justement te demander de faire semblant d'être son mec pour ne pas perdre la face devant Futakuchi. résuma Mika avec un grand sourire.

Kuroo manqua de s'étrangler de rage – ou de honte, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, Daishou fronça les sourcils avec un drôle de sourire.

\- T'as pas les moyens de t'offrir ma compagnie, Tetsu-chan.

Que Daishou ne soit pas le moins du monde choqué par ce que Mika venait de lui dire et qu'il préfère lui renseigner ses tarifs en disait long sur sa nature de serpent opportuniste. Kuroo regretta une fois de plus d'avoir accepté de suivre Oikawa.

\- Arrête Daishou, ricana Mika. Tu vaux pas plus que 200 yen, il est pas si fauché que ça…

Iwaizumi laissa échapper un rire.

\- Au moins elle parle par expérience…

Daishou porta une main à son cœur d'un air profondément blessé.

\- Mais je rêve, Mika ! Merci pour ce soutien !

\- C'est plutôt Kuroo qui a besoin de soutien, si tu veux mon avis..

Si Kuroo appréciait Mika largement plus que Daishou, il aurait préféré qu'elle se mêle de ce qui la regardait.

\- C'est vrai, ces conneries ? l'interrogea Daishou en croisant les bras. Tu dois vraiment être désespéré pour venir demander mon aide…

Kuroo inspira longuement avant de répondre, un exercice qu'il avait développé des années auparavant pour éviter de mettre son poing dans la figure de Daishou cinq fois par jour.

\- Alors premièrement, _va te faire foutre_ , et deuxièmement ni Oikawa ni Mika ne m'ont demandé mon avis, si tu penses que ça m'enchanterait de faire semblant d'être ton mec…

\- Ah ouais ?

Oikawa se racla la gorge en désignant la porte d'entrée.

\- C'est pas pour vous mettre la pression, mais Futakuchi vient de débarquer.

Daishou haussa les épaules en toisant Kuroo d'un air de défi.

\- Alors ? Si tu veux louer mes services, tu devras me payer à manger pendant toute la durée de cette supercherie, faire ma lessive et mes devoirs de maths. Et arrêter de porter ton sweatshirt Serpentard, tu déshonores la maison.

\- _Pardon_? s'exclama Kuroo. Tu veux pas que je cire tes chaussures non plus ?

Mika secoua la tête d'un air las.

\- Pitié Daishou, arrête de parler comme une prostituée.

Ce dernier lui rendit un sourire faussement désolé.

\- C'est toi qui m'as vendu, je te signale. Ça fait de toi une proxénète.

Iwaizumi avait l'air de chercher du regard la porte de sortie la plus proche, et Kuroo ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

\- Hm, hm, dit Oikawa, qui semblait bien s'amuser, la main en visière comme s'il se trouvait au sommet d'un bateau pirate. Futakuchi à trois heures.

\- Alors, marché conclu ? l'interrogea Daishou aussi nonchalamment que s'il s'agissait du choix de la sauce sur une pizza.

Kuroo hésita une poignée de secondes avant de serrer la main de Daishou.

\- Marché conclu, enfoiré.

\- Bien ! s'exclama Oikawa. On fera un contrat en bonne et due forme en rentrant, maintenant vous avez trente secondes pour vous embrasser si vous voulez que ça marche.

Un frisson glacial remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Kuroo.

\- Hein ? Maintenant ?

Sans se départir de son sourire, Daishou s'approcha de lui et lissa le col de sa chemise.

\- Alors on est nerveux, Tetsu-chan ? Tu peux encore renoncer, si t'as pas le cran…

\- Arrête ton char. marmonna Kuroo.

Il se sentait tout à coup très à l'étroit, coincé entre ce mur au papier peint hideux et le visage de serpent de son ennemi juré qui n'était qu'un tout petit peu moins hideux.

\- Je crois que je vais te faire payer le double si tu continues à faire le difficile…

\- Mika a raison, tu parles vraiment comme une –

\- Futakuchi ! s'exclama Oikawa. Mon cher ami, comment vas-tu ! Je te sers un verre ?

Daishou lui lança un regard équivoque. Oikawa leur faisait gagner une dizaine de secondes au maximum.

\- Allez, met ta sale langue de serpent dans ma bouche, qu'on en finisse, finit-il par lâcher.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Daishou.

\- Très bien.

Sans une once d'hésitation, Daishou saisit le menton de Kuroo entre son pouce et son index et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Bien que lui ayant ordonné de le faire, Kuroo sentit un frisson de panique le parcourir. Il était en train d'embrasser Daishou Suguru, son ennemi juré reconverti en ami-imposé-par-le-reste-de-son-groupe. Rien de tout ça n'avait de sens.

Décidant finalement qu'il était de toute façon trop embourbé dans cette mascarade pour faire marche arrière, Kuroo lui rendit son baiser et l'attira contre lui d'une main sur sa nuque.

\- Ah, quand même, je commençais à en avoir marre de faire tout le boulot, murmura Daishou contre sa bouche.

\- La ferme.

Kuroo ne l'admettrait jamais à qui que ce soit, mais Daishou savait très exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il l'embrassait avec une assurance exaspérante, là où chaque nouveau baiser faisait hésiter Kuroo. Comment parvenait-il à faire abstraction du fait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais tenus aussi près l'un de l'autre auparavant, qu'il n'avait jamais été question de quoi que ce soit de romantique entre eux ?

Le simple fait de ne pas repenser à Futakuchi était une pure torture. À quoi d'autre était-il censé penser ? Comment était-il censé oublier que tout ça n'était qu'une mise en scène ? Kuroo n'avait jamais eu envie d'embrasser Daishou. Et même s'il avait dû se l'imaginer, il se serait représenté un baiser dénué de toute émotion, quelque chose d'aussi faux que cet abruti qu'il était en train d'embrasser.

Ce baiser était l'exact opposé de ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Certes, quelque chose manquait – comme une véritable raison en dehors de cette mascarade ridicule -, mais pendant une seconde absurde, Kuroo songea que s'ils avaient dû s'embrasser en d'autres circonstances, il aurait peut-être pu l'apprécier.

Enfin, jusqu'au moment où Daishou recula de quelques millimètres pour maugréer :

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de savoir t'y prendre…

\- Je t'emmerde, Daishou. répondit Kuroo au quart de tour, s'efforçant de maîtriser le ton de sa voix.

Daishou soupira en posant son front contre le sien, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- T'es trop tendu. On sort ensemble et on est fous amoureux, tu te souviens ?

\- Ça marchera jamais.

Daishou le plaqua un peu plus contre le mur.

\- Pas si t'y mets pas du tien…

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Le rire de Daishou vibra contre le gorge de Kuroo.

\- Pour te dépouiller. Et parce que ça va être les deux semaines les plus drôles de ma vie.

\- Parle pas si vite. Si tu crois que je peux pas faire de ta vie un enfer…grogna Kuroo en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ouais, enfin si t'es aussi doué pour faire de ma vie un enfer que pour embrasser, je risque rien…

Le sang de Kuroo ne fit qu'un tour. C'était de loin la chose la plus stupide qu'il avait faite de sa vie, mais cette fois-ci c'en était trop. Il était fatigué d'entendre ses amis le traiter comme un navet dépressif alors que la seule chose qu'il avait demandé était qu'on le laisse tranquille, fatigué de voir Daishou se moquer de lui comme s'il allait être le seul à profiter de cet arrangement.

Kuroo embrassa Daishou à nouveau pour le simple plaisir de lui couper la parole, et il en oublia un instant que tous leurs amis pouvaient les voir.

Et pourquoi avait-il même accepté ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé Oikawa le persuader que cette mascarade était une bonne idée, pourquoi avait-il accepté de faire semblant de sortir avec _Daishou_ plutôt qu'un autre ?

Une voix dans sa tête lui souffla qu'il le savait très bien – parce que c'était probablement la seule personne avec qui il était susceptible de pouvoir berner Futakuchi. Et ni Oikawa, ni Mika, ni même Daishou n'avaient besoin de savoir pourquoi.

\- Est-ce qu'il nous a vus, au moins ?

\- Oh, mais quelle bonne idée, tourne-toi vers lui pour vérifier, ça aura tout de suite l'air plus vrai…

Kuroo s'apprêtait à l'injurier avec toute la tendresse du monde – puisque c'était la vie qu'il avait choisi de mener, désormais –, mais Oikawa lui tapota l'épaule avant qu'il en ait le temps.

\- C'est bon il est parti. Mission accomplie, il était vert de rage. Magnifique.

Daishou se détacha immédiatement de Kuroo et lissa son t-shirt comme s'il lui restait quelques miettes de dignité.

\- Alors, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le spectacle…

Mika applaudit pour toute réponse et Iwaizumi se pinça l'arrête du nez d'un air las.

\- Magnifique ! répéta Oikawa. Je l'ai entendu maugréer quelque chose comme « Ah ben ils ont pas perdu de temps »

Kuroo ne commençait que lentement à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Il venait d'embrasser Daishou Suguru, son ennemi mortel, tout ça pour faire croire à Futakuchi Kenji, son enfoiré d'ex, qu'il se moquait totalement de s'être fait larguer.

Et il s'était imaginé l'espace d'un instant que c'était une bonne idée. C'était ce genre de moment qui lui donnait matière à s'interroger sur ses propres capacités intellectuelles.

\- Et maintenant ?

Oikawa jeta un œil à sa montre.

\- On peut soit continuer à vous regarder vous rouler des pelles en public, soit rentrer aux dortoirs et rédiger un contrat en bonne et due forme de ce petit arrangement…

\- Très bien, conclut Iwaizumi. Prenez vos manteaux, on se casse.

Mika le suivit dans le vestibule avec un rire mal contenu. Daishou donna une petite tape sur la joue de Kuroo en passant devant lui.

\- Sois pas trop déçu, chéri, ça fait que commencer…

* * *

Le bruit de l'imprimante de Daishou réveilla Kuroo. Il somnolait encore à moitié lorsqu'on lui tendit enfin le fameux contrat qu'Oikawa avait achevé de rédiger. Il le parcourut d'un œil méfiant, sachant que Daishou avait largement contribué à sa rédaction, penché sur l'ordinateur portable d'Oikawa avec grand intérêt.

Il lui semblait qu'ils avaient passé des heures à taper ce déchet – qui était d'ailleurs recouvert d'autocollants à tête de serpent du plus mauvais goût.

\- Deux semaines, ça me paraît raisonnable, commenta Oikawa. Assez long pour que Futakuchi ne se doute pas que c'est une mise en scène, assez court pour qu'aucun des deux n'assassine l'autre.

\- Si seulement tu mettais autant d'entrain à faire des cas pratiques de droit…marmonna Iwaizumi, assis contre la porte et l'air aussi éveillé que Kuroo.

À côté de lui, Mika réprima un bâillement.

\- Bon, vous signez qu'on puisse tous aller dormir ?

Kuroo ne répondit pas, toujours en pleine lecture.

\- C'est quoi cet article 5, Oikawa ? _Tous les coups sont permis, excepté les coups de bâton ?_

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

Ça sonnait bien. Apprécie ce petit contrat de derrière les fagots à sa juste valeur, je te prie.

Daishou l'observait les bras croisés, comme pour le mettre au défi de se dérober. Kuroo lui jeta un regard noir et attrapa le premier stylo qui traînait.

Le crissement de son stylo sur le papier au moment où il y apposa sa signature sonna comme son arrêt de mort, mais il tendit tout de même le maudit papier à Oikawa avec un grand sourire.

\- Et maintenant, c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Un pacte de sang ? Un mariage a Las Vegas ?

\- La sieste, marmonna Iwaizumi, toujours appuyé contre la porte. Il est trois heures du matin, on a un amphi à huit heures, ça veut dire que le premier d'entre vous qui me fatigue demain matin va s'en prendre une…

\- Heureusement qu'on sait tous que ça sera Oikawa, bâilla Mika. Allez Daishou signe ce foutu contrat qu'on en finisse…

Daishou acquiesça et prit son propre exemplaire du contrat pour le signer sous l'œil attentif d'Oikawa.

\- Et voilà, c'est réglé.

Oikawa s'étira et se leva de là où il était confortablement installé à côté de Daishou.

\- Bon, Iwa-chan, on y va ?

\- Je n'attends que ça.

Trop fatigué pour se lamenter sur ce qui l'attendait le lendemain, Kuroo fourra son exemplaire du contrat dans sa poche et se leva.

\- Je te raccompagne, Mika ?

\- C'est bien aimable à toi, mais t'es sûr que tu veux pas dormir avec Daishou ? Vaux mieux vous habituer à cohabiter, non ?

Daishou se leva d'un bond.

\- Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties, Mika. Il rentre dans sa chambre un point c'est tout.

\- On est au moins d'accord sur un point, _chéri_. rétorqua Kuroo.

Mika leur tira la langue et ramassa son manteau. Après avoir chaleureusement dit aurevoir à Daishou grâce à subtil doigt d'honneur, Kuroo la raccompagna jusqu'aux dortoirs des filles qui se trouvaient quelques bâtiments plus loin sur le campus. Le froid et la fatigue l'engourdissaient tant que s'il avait trébuché dans la neige, il aurait sans doute été bien incapable de se relever.

\- Ça a l'air de bien t'amuser, cette histoire de faux petit-ami, fit remarquer Kuroo.

\- Tu rigoles ? s'exclama Mika. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas autant ri. Vous auriez dû voir la tête de Futakuchi…

Kuroo soupira. Il était trop tard pour se mettre à repenser aux conséquences de leur accord.

\- Au moins j'ai pas embrassé Daishou pour rien, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Ça aurait été fort regrettable, en effet, pouffa-t-elle.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent finalement le dortoir des filles, Mika lui adressa un signe de tête.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée. On se voit demain.

\- Si je suis encore en vie, maugréa Kuroo. Et pas de souci. A plus.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, Kuroo se laissa tomber sur son lit sans même retirer sa chemise. Chaque seconde de sommeil qu'il pouvait tenter de sauver serait la bienvenue.

* * *

La première heure de cours du lendemain fut aussi chaotique que prévu. Kuroo luttait pour suivre le cours, les paupières lourdes et le cerveau en compote, tandis qu'Oikawa se plaignait de sa migraine. Sa seule consolation résidait dans le fait que Daishou et Mika n'étaient nulle part, ce qui lui laissa deux heures pour se préparer psychologiquement. Il savait très bien que Futakuchi et toute sa bande d'anciens de Dateko s'asseyaient quatre rangs plus hauts qu'eux dans l'amphithéâtre, et qu'après la scène qu'il lui avait offerte la veille, il ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle.

Kuroo aurait dû se sentir coupable d'une telle mascarade, mais la simple idée que Futakuchi ait enragé à l'idée de le voir avec Daishou suffisait à dissiper ses remords. À son tour de tourner en rond en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça.

Lorsque leur professeur annonça la pause traditionnelle de la matinée, Kuroo referma son ordinateur d'un coup sec.

\- Je suis déchiré, marmonna-t-il. Il me faudrait cinq siestes pour me remettre.

\- Tu vieillis, mon pauvre vieux, lui dit Oikawa, comme s'il n'avait pas la marque de la table sur la joue à force d'avoir passé les deux précédentes heures à dormir dessus.

\- Tiens, voilà ton mec, railla Iwaizumi en désignant l'entrée de l'amphithéâtre.

Kuroo releva la tête pour apercevoir Daishou et Mika descendre les marches un café à la main, aussi frais que s'ils avaient dormi une nuit complète, et sans la moindre honte pour les deux heures de cours qu'ils avaient séchées.

\- Ma chère Mika, vous êtes toujours aussi resplendissante, roucoula Oikawa en lui faisant un baisemain.

Oikawa ne s'était jamais remis du fait que Mika soit totalement insensible à son charme soi-disant légendaire. Ses manières de gérer son traumatisme étaient discutables.

\- Merci mon cher ami c'est bien gentil, bien que je ne puisse vous retourner le compliment. répondit Mika en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Toujours décidée à me briser le cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu t'en remettras.

Kuroo remercia le ciel pour son état de fatigue, car il réagit à peine lorsque Daishou se pencha vers lui pour déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

\- T'as vraiment une sale gueule ce matin, le salua-t-il.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas assez irresponsable pour sécher les cours, grommela Kuroo.

\- C'est pas faux, chacun ses priorités.

\- Mh.

N'importe qui aurait saisi que Kuroo n'était pas en état d'avoir une discussion à propos de quoi que ce soit dans cet état de fatigue, mais Daishou s'en moquait éperdument.

\- T'aurais vu le regard que Futakuchi m'a lancé quand je suis arrivé…On aurait dit toi, mais en mieux coiffé.

Kuroo laissa échapper un ricanement.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Je dirai bien qu'il est tombé bien bas en sortant avec toi, sauf que je crois qu'il m'exaspère encore plus que toi, tu vois…

\- Ces mots d'amour me font rougir, Daishou. Garde ça pour quand on est tous les deux, voyons.

\- Rigole tant que tu peux. Ce soir tu me paies à bouffer, n'oublies pas.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs pendant qu'on y est…

Kuroo sortit son sac à dos pour en sortir ton portefeuille, mais Oikawa l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, là ? Vous allez manger ensemble tous les soirs, c'est pas négociable. Vous êtes un couple ou bien un client et sa –

Mika se racla la gorge comme pour censurer ses paroles.

\- Enfin vous avez saisi l'idée. Si vous voulez que ça marche va falloir y mettre du vôtre…

Kuroo et Daishou échangèrent un regard consterné.

\- On aurait jamais dû le laisser s'occuper de ce contrat.

\- Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord…

* * *

À l'heure du déjeuner, tandis que Kuroo noyait sa fatigue dans un bol de nouilles trop cuites, le petit groupe fut rejoint par Kuguri et Kenma, qui finissaient leurs cours de la matinée une demi-heure plus tard qu'eux.

Kuroo n'avait pas spécialement d'avis concernant Kuguri. Bien qu'étant naturellement méfiant vis-à-vis des gens qui gravitaient autour de Daishou, il devait admettre que celui-ci en particulier n'était pas si désagréable. À un moment qui avait échappé à Kuroo durant sa seconde année d'université – et la première de Kenma – ce dernier s'était lié d'amitié avec lui. Dire que Kenma n'accordait pas sa confiance facilement aurait été un euphémisme, alors Kuroo avait fini par en conclure que Kuguri faisait partie des rares personnes fréquentables à êtres amis avec Daishou.

La fois où Kuroo avait fait la réflexion a Kenma, ce dernier lui avait répliqué : « _Il est pas chiant, pas bruyant, et au moins il compatit quand tu nous fais ton cinéma avec Daishou_ » ce à quoi Kuroo n'avait pas eu grand-chose à répondre.

Daishou se fit un plaisir d'accueillir les nouveaux arrivants en lançant à Kuroo :

\- Eh bien, tu leur annonces pour nous deux, bébé ?

Kuroo était à présent certain qu'il était impossible que Daishou et lui survivent tous les deux à ces deux semaines. Deux solutions s'offraient à lui : mourir de honte au sens littéral du terme, ou faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis des années : étrangler ce sale serpent en débarrassant la planète d'un fléau.

\- Souviens-toi de l'article 5 Kuroo, sifflota Oikawa en mordant dans son pain au lait.

Kuguri fronça les sourcils comme s'il venait de débarquer sur une autre planète.

\- L'article 5 ? Bébé ? Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ce qui se passe ?

\- Il se passe que, mon cher Kuguri, Kuroo et moi sommes ensemble depuis hier soir, susurra Daishou. C'est le grand amour, je t'assure.

Kenma haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu t'es vite remis de Futakuchi, dis-moi…

\- Alors là Kenma c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, maugréa Kuroo. Assieds toi qu'on t'explique tout ça parce que ça va prendre du temps…

Kuguri et Kenma échangèrent un regard.

\- Il est encore temps d'aller manger ailleurs, au pire. lâcha Kuguri.

Kuroo s'apprêtait à protester, demandant à quel moment ils s'étaient définitivement ligués contre eux, mais Daishou réagit plus vite que lui.

\- Cesse de faire l'insolent, Kuguri ! lança Daishou. Assieds-toi là.

Ce dernier obtempéra avec un soupir las.

\- Tu sais qu'il est plus ton capitaine, hein…maugréa Kenma en prenant place à côté de lui.

Au fur et à mesure qu'Oikawa expliquait la situation avec les tournures aussi dramatiques que non nécessaire, Kuroo put voir le respect que Kenma lui portait descendre jusqu'à zéro rien qu'en observant son visage.

\- Ah oui, quand même.

\- Et donc on va avoir droit à cette mascarade pendant deux semaines ? résuma Kuguri.

Daishou hocha la tête.

\- Toi aussi, tu te demandes comment ils ont tous les deux réussi à devenir capitaines ? lâcha Kenma.

\- Kenma, moi qui pensait pouvoir compter sur ton soutien en tout circonstances, gémit Kuroo.

Kenma finit son verre d'eau avant de répondre avec son habituelle expression blasée :

\- Oui Kuroo. C'est très bien, Kuroo. Je suis fier de toi, Kuroo. Tu iras loin dans la vie, Kuroo.

Iwaizumi hocha la tête.

\- Je n'aurai pas mieux résumé mon état d'esprit.

Kuroo passa le restant de la pause déjeuner à tenter d'expliquer à quel point il n'avait pas d'autre choix à un Kenma qui s'en moquait éperdument, tandis que Kuguri songeait très sérieusement à quitter le pays et à nier avoir eu le moindre contact avec Daishou.

En résumé, cette première demi-journée de comédie se déroulait parfaitement dans le meilleur des mondes.

* * *

Et voilàààà. Selon mon level de motivation (je suis sûre que Thalilitwen saura s'en charger) le prochain suivra plus ou moins rapidement 8)

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! (Même si on connaît tous l'état du fandom français de haikyuu en ce moment on va faire comme si de rien n'était)

1 review = une explication sur la blague de la papaye

 **Aeli**


	3. Article 2

Hello….J'étais censée finir cette fic avant la fin de l'été et j'ai même pas été fichue de poster le chapitre 2 avant la rentrée, quelle reine de la productivité je fais.

Enfin enfin, maintenant que j'ai trouvé la motivation de le finir, le voilà 8) Je préfère rien dire concernant la prochaine update vu que je respecte jamais ce que je dis (insérer smiley qui hausse les épaules) merci encore pour vos reviews, toujours ravie de voir que vous aimez mon humour débile. Vous êtes les meilleurs. Also merci à **Thalilitwen** pour toujours me motiver à écrire du Kuroshou. Sans elle je serai sûrement encore en train de jouer à persona 5 et ce chapitre traînerait dans mon ordinateur alors qu'il manquait à peine 200 mots pour le terminer lmao. **thank you, you thirsty bitch**

et lisez **Armistice** de **themazeotaku** si c'est pas déjà fait parce qu'on a besoin de plus de kuroshou de qualité sur cette terre, que diable !

Ce chapitre est un peu moins drôle que le premier mais bon, faut bien faire avancer un peu le plot (c'est triste je sais)

BONNE LECTURE (s'il reste des gens bien entendu)

* * *

 **ARTICLE 2**

* * *

Daishou détestait cuisiner. Cela était probablement dû au fait qu'en tant qu'enfant unique qui se respectait, il était partisan du moindre effort pour ce qui était des tâches ménagères. C'est pourquoi il se réjouissait grandement de manger à l'extérieur du campus tous les soirs pendant une semaine, même si c'était en compagnie de Kuroo – au contraire, savoir qu'il le dépouillait un peu plus à chaque repas ne rendait sa nourriture que meilleure. Daishou devait admettre que la situation était aux limites de l'absurde. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà dîné en tête à tête avec Kuroo – et pourtant ils se connaissaient depuis presque dix ans.

C'est pourquoi il se délectait non seulement de son repas fumant, mais également de l'expression de désarroi profond qui se peignait sur le visage de Kuroo. Après avoir pris une gorgée de la boisson la plus chère de la carte, Daishou lui lança avec un grand sourire :

\- Que c'est romantique. Il ne manque plus que les chandelles.

\- Tais-toi et mange, grommela Kuroo.

Loin de vouloir accommoder la tranquillité de Kuroo, Daishou poursuivit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

\- Et c'est quoi ton objectif final avec cette supercherie ? Le rendre tellement jaloux qu'il te supplie de se remettre avec toi ?

Kuroo reposa ses baguettes d'un air dégoûté, comme si le contenu de son assiette lui rappelait subitement Futakuchi.

\- Sûrement pas. Mais maintenant qu'il nous a vus nous embrasser a cette soirée, pas question qu'il découvre que c'était faux.

\- Logique. Alors j'imagine qu'on est partis pour deux semaines de cette comédie. Formidable. Tu sais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour un premier rendez-vous ? Parler de son ex. C'est la clé du succès. Raconte-moi ta belle et tragique histoire d'amour avec Futakuchi.

Daishou ne s'était jamais spécialement intéressé à la vie amoureuse de Kuroo dans les détails. Il se tenait au minimum informé pour pouvoir se moquer de lui de manière plus vicieuse encore à chaque jour qui passait, mais il devait admettre qu'il était curieux de savoir comment Kuroo avait pu en venir à sortir avec un type comme Futakuchi.

Futakuchi était le genre de bellâtre à avoir toujours tout vu et tout fait, le genre à raconter sa vie comme s'il s'agissait de l'histoire la plus captivante jamais écrite devant un auditoire qui était assez stupide pour boire ses paroles.

Daishou ne pensait pas assez de mal de Kuroo pour l'imaginer tomber dans le panneau – et pourtant. Il se souvenait distinctement de l'époque où ils étaient encore ensemble, même si Kuroo n'en parlait pas souvent. Bien qu'ils aient toujours fait partie de bandes d'amis différentes, il n'était pas rare de les voir échanger des regards complices sans même s'arrêter pour se parler.

Enfin, quoi qu'il ait pu se passer entre eux, il allait de soi qu'il était la dernière personne à qui Kuroo viendrait raconter ses histoires de cœur. Après tout, ils ne se fréquentaient encore qu'à la suite d'une longue série de choix hasardeux qui les menaient tous les deux sur le même chemin sans jamais tenir compte du fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter.

\- Alors j'ai peut-être mal lu le contrat, rétorqua Kuroo, mais il me semble que rien ne m'oblige à te raconter ma vie, surtout que ce n'est pas tes oignons.

\- Allez, sois pas timide, Tetsu-chan. Tu lui as envoyé une lettre d'amour écrite à l'encre à paillettes que t'as glissée dans son casier ?

\- Absolument. Et juste après j'ai fait tomber tous mes livres alors qu'il arrivait devant moi dans le couloir, nos regards se sont croisés, et il a passé son chemin parce qu'il avait autre chose a foutre.

Daishou essuya une larme imaginaire au coin de son œil.

\- Oh, quelle histoire touchante.

\- On révisait certains partiels ensemble a la bibliothèque. Ou dans sa chambre. Et d'autre fois on révisait pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me largue sans que je comprenne ce que j'avais bien pu faire de mal. Ça te suffit ?

Daishou réprima un frisson désagréable à cette idée, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Après tout, il avait lui-même posé la question à Kuroo.

Ça ne lui suffisait pas, c'était même loin de satisfaire sa curiosité, mais _chaque chose en son temps._ Il trouverait bien le moyen de lui en faire dire plus.

\- Puisqu'on parle d'ex, à ton tour, lui lança Kuroo. Pourquoi t'es plus avec Mika ?

Daishou haussa les épaules. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question de la part de Kuroo, mais il avait dû y répondre maintes fois, si bien qu'il en fallait plus que ça pour le prendre au dépourvu.

\- On se prend moins le chou en restant potes, pour te la faire courte. On voulait tous les deux des choses différentes à l'époque, et on a préféré en rester là avant de se détester, si tu veux savoir. Toutes les ruptures sont pas obligées de finir comme la tienne, Tetsu-chan.

Kuroo croisa les bras.

\- Vous vous entendez drôlement bien, pour des ex.

Daishou n'était pas certain de savoir si ce qu'il pensait déceler dans sa voix était le fruit de son imagination ou si Kuroo était réellement en train de lui demander s'il restait encore autre chose que de l'amitié entre Mika et lui.

Une partie de lui-même fut tentée de le laisser dans le doute.

\- Sois pas jaloux, Tetsu-chan. Tu sais bien que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, à présent.

Daishou avait prononcé cette phrase en se penchant vers lui au-dessus de la table.

\- À présent ? bouda Kuroo sur le même ton enjôleur. Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas fou de moi depuis toujours ?

Loin de se laisser intimider – et encore moins par Kuroo – Daishou soupira avec nonchalance :

\- Les types déjà casés, c'est pas mon truc. Et puis c'est ton air de chien battu dépressif et mal coiffé de ces derniers jours qui m'a fait craquer.

\- Vraiment ? murmura Kuroo. Quel flatteur. Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas voir que mon âme sœur était juste sous mon nez.

Daishou n'avait pas signé pour ça. _Il_ était censé mettre Kuroo mal à l'aise pendant deux semaines en flirtant avec lui. L'inverse n'aurait pas dû être possible. _Et pourtant_.

Kuroo avait visiblement décidé d'abandonner sa dignité et de jouer au même jeu que lui – et même s'il était sur la bonne voie, Daishou comptait bien lui prouver qu'il lui faudrait se lever très tôt pour le battre sur ce terrain là.

Il combla les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de Kuroo avec une lenteur maîtrisée pour effleurer ses lèvres. Ce dernier hésita un millième de seconde avant de presser une main contre sa nuque. Daishou devait admettre qu'il était impressionné.

\- Ah, je t'arrête tout de suite, je couche pas le premier soir. finit-il par lâcher en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

\- Je vais devoir reparler de tes tarifs avec Mika, alors.

Daishou leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça va durer longtemps, cette manie de me comparer à une prostituée ?

Kuroo regarda sa montre.

\- Douze jours, il faut croire.

Leur dîner s'acheva sans autre évènement notable, mis à part les piques qui étaient monnaie courante entre eux deux depuis la nuit des temps.

\- Merci pour ce bon repas, chéri. railla Daishou une fois qu'ils furent sortis du restaurant.

Kuroo lui rendit son sourire le plus hypocrite.

\- Mais de rien. Tout le plaisir était pour toi.

* * *

Daishou avait certes commencé à anticiper les nombreuses joies qui allaient accompagner ces deux semaines, mais il ne s'était toutefois pas attendu à ce que Kuroo se couvre à nouveau de honte devant ses yeux aussi tôt. La matinée qui avait suivi leur rendez-vous avait été relativement tranquille. Les quatre heures de cours en amphithéâtre avaient été aussi ennuyeuses que prévu, mais s'adosser contre l'épaule de Kuroo pour faire la sieste avait été fort agréable. Toutefois ce geste à priori anodin, qui rentrait parfaitement dans l'arrangement prévu par le contrat, avait fini par déclencher une crise incontrôlable. Pire qu'un huit sur l'échelle de Richter, c'était un onze sur l'échelle de Bokuto.

Après avoir vu cette preuve d'affection agrémentée de cœurs fluo du plus mauvais goût dans la story Snapchat d'Oikawa, Bokuto s'était empressé de téléphoner à Kuroo, qui n'avait pu prendre son appel que lors de la pause déjeuner.

\- Comment ça tu sors avec Daishou ? avait-il beuglé dans le combiné, avant que Kuroo ne baisse précipitamment le volume. Je croyais que tu pouvais pas le blairer ?

\- Attends Bo, je vais t'expliquer…

Daishou secoua la tête avec un large sourire.

\- Souviens-toi de l'article 3, Kuroo.

\- Tu m'emmerdes avec ton – Mais non, Bokuto, c'est pas à toi que je parlais, attends une seconde…

\- Tu l'as signé, lui rappela Oikawa. Désolé, mais tu peux pas le dire à Bokuto.

Kuroo poussa un soupir agacé et reprit son téléphone.

\- Oui, écoute, arrête de pleurer j'allais t'appeler pour te le dire…mais bien sûr que t'es toujours mon meilleur ami, c'est juste que ça fait pas longtemps, lui et moi ! Et…oui, je sais que j'ai toujours dit ça à propos de lui, mais non je…Quoi ? Non, j'ai jamais employé le terme « _sale serpent à sonnette de mes deux_ » tu dois confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre…

Kuroo marqua une pause et jeta un regard résigné dans la direction de Daishou avant de reprendre.

\- Tu sais, il a plein de qualités, même si on dirait pas.

Daishou haussa les sourcils avec un sourire mauvais et échangea un regard avec Mika, qui tendait l'oreille comme si c'était la conversation téléphonique la plus intéressante qu'elle ait jamais entendue.

\- J'ai hâte d'entendre ça, ricana-t-il.

\- Il est…sacrément malin. Doué au volley.

Kuroo prit une longue inspiration comme si les mots lui arrachaient littéralement la bouche.

\- …Et puis même si j'ai passé des années à prétendre le contraire, il est plutôt beau gosse.

Daishou lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- T'as oublié de parler de mon charme irrésistible, de mon intelligence rare et de mon esprit vif.

\- Sans oublier son penchant assez douteux pour les reptiles, de sa peur des guêpes et de son humilité à toute épreuve, poursuivit Mika.

Oikawa se retint d'éclater de rire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Bokuto. Kuroo leur faisait vivement signe de se taire, une main plaquée sur le micro de son téléphone.

\- Oui, voilà. Encore désolé, je te jure que j'allais t'en parler. Oui c'est ça, passe mon bonjour à Akaashi.

À peine Kuroo eut-il raccroché, Daishou battit des cils dans sa direction.

\- Eh bien, je vais me souvenir de ce florilège de compliments pour l'éternité, mon amour.

\- Ouais eh bah profites-en parce que ça sera la dernière fois.

\- Ça, c'est toi qui le dit…

Dans un espoir de recentrer la conversation sur un sujet à peu près normal, Iwaizumi lança :

\- Au fait, vous êtes prêts pour le match amical de ce soir ?

Kuroo grimaça.

\- Avec toutes ces conneries, si, j'avais oublié.

Quasiment tous les membres de leur cercle d'amis étaient titulaires dans l'équipe de volley de l'université, a l'exception de Kenma et de Kuguri. Une fois par mois, l'équipe invitait tous les autres élèves souhaitant jouer au niveau amateur à se mesurer à eux lors d'un match amical. Ceux qui y participaient comptaient quelques visages familiers du lycée, notamment Futakuchi Kenji.

\- Quoi, t'as mieux a faire ? lui demanda Oikawa.

Kuroo croisa les bras.

\- Ouais, j'ai des cours à réviser. Comptez pas sur moi.

\- Ah non ! s'offusqua Oikawa. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on a pas mis une raclée à ces abrutis, tu vas pas te défiler !

Daishou ne croyait pas une minute à cette histoire de révisions et il regarda Kuroo droit dans les yeux avant de lui lancer :

\- C'est parce que Futakuchi sera là, hein ?

\- Non, grommela Kuroo. Rien à voir.

\- Oh que si ! s'écria Oikawa. Kuroo, c'est pas négociable, tu vas venir à ce match. Et en profiter pour être le plus gay possible avec Daishou.

\- Laisse tomber Oikawa, tu vois bien qu'il a trop peur de cet abruti de Futakuchi, soupira Daishou. C'est regrettable, vraiment. Mais t'en fais pas, je m'assurerai de lui passer ton bonjour.

Kuroo lui jeta un regard noir auquel Daishou répondit en lui envoyant un baiser du bout des doigts. Il allait céder. Daishou le savait. S'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle il avait un talent naturel, c'était bien de pousser Kuroo dans ses derniers retranchements. Et peu importe à quel point il n'avait pas envie de jouer contre Futakuchi, il ne le laisserait pas avoir le dernier mot.

\- Je viens. Et je te déteste, pour info.

\- Comme toujours, le sentiment est partagé, mon cher petit-ami.

* * *

Daishou ne se laissa absolument pas aller à contempler le dos de Kuroo dans les vestiaires – absolument pas. Et même si ça avait été le cas, qui lui aurait cherché des ennuis ? Aux yeux de tous, ils étaient ensemble.

Il ne manqua donc pas de remarquer que les mains de Kuroo tremblaient lorsqu'il enfila son maillot de volley aux couleurs de l'université.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Les yeux de Kuroo rencontrèrent les siens avec surprise, comme s'il était interloqué à l'idée que Daishou puisse bien s'en préoccuper.

\- Je crois que je ferai mieux d'y aller.

Avant même que Daishou ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, son poignet saisit le bras de Kuroo.

\- Reste. Tu vas pas le laisser te pourrir la vie. Il t'a pas adressé la parole pour le moment, si ? Y'a pas de raison qu'il te fasse chier sur le terrain.

\- Ouais, je sais. soupira Kuroo.

Kuroo n'avait pas l'air convaincu pour autant.

\- Ne me dis pas que je sors avec un lâche, quand même…

\- Hé, fais gaffe à toi. Et…

Kuroo jeta un œil aux vestiaires désormais vides

-… on sort pas vraiment ensemble.

Daishou haussa les sourcils.

\- Ah non ? Et c'est quoi l'intérêt de cette mascarade si à chaque fois qu'on le croise tu cours dans la direction opposée ? Tu sais que le principe, c'est quand même qu'il nous voie ?

\- C'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de jouer contre lui ! rétorqua Kuroo. Merde alors, devoir me le coltiner même au volley, merci.

\- T'as joué contre des gens pires que lui. lui rappela Daishou. Tu vas pas me dire que tu boudais dans les vestiaires à chaque fois que t'as du affronter Nohebi, non ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant –

Daishou ne termina jamais sa phrase, car il venait d'apercevoir une silhouette reconnaissable dans l'encadrement de la porte – quelqu'un qui ne devait surtout pas les voir se disputer.

Dans un élan de panique, il attrapa Kuroo par le col de son uniforme pour l'embrasser.

Kuroo laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et il ferma les yeux comme par automatisme.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Daishou ?_

Il n'en était pas certain. Il y avait des centaines d'autres façons de gérer ce genre de crise, rien ne le forçait à embrasser Kuroo - mais ça ressemblait presque à un baiser censé le rassurer – et accessoirement lui faire comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à arrêter de se la jouer poule mouillée.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, une lueur inconnue brillait dans les yeux de Kuroo, qui semblait aussi troublé que s'il regardait Daishou pour la première fois de sa vie. Il n'avait visiblement pas la moindre idée de la présence de Futakuchi à peine deux mètres derrière lui.

Daishou eut l'impression que Kuroo s'apprêtait à se pencher à nouveau vers lui, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de vérifier cette hypothèse. Comme s'il avait été invoqué pour être au bon endroit au bon moment, Futakuchi s'éclaircit la gorge l'air exaspéré.

\- Vous le dites, si je vous dérange.

Daishou haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

\- Tu nous déranges.

L'air absolument pas désolé, il haussa les épaules.

\- Peu importe. Le match va commencer. Soit vous venez, soit on commence sans vous.

L'air de rien, Daishou caressa la joue de Kuroo, un soupir faussement déçu sur les lèvres.

\- Ça serait dommage de rater ça. On pourra toujours reprendre là où on en était tout à l'heure…

Futakuchi tourna les talons sans faire de commentaire, mais son air furieux parlait pour lui.

Kuroo esquissa un sourire en le regardant partir.

\- T'as déjà songé à faire du théâtre ?

\- À ton avis, qu'est-ce que je fais en ce moment ? répliqua Daishou pour camoufler le fait qu'il venait d'embrasser Kuroo dans une pièce quasiment vide sans la moindre raison valable.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

\- Ouais, c'est pas faux. Bon, allons-y.

Daishou lui désigna la porte.

\- Les enfants d'abord.

Durant tout le match, Daishou fit son possible pour ne pas repenser aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à l'embrasser.

Que Futakuchi ait encore tant d'emprise sur Kuroo lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

Depuis le début de leur arrangement, il n'avait pas songé une minute à se mettre à sa place – se moquer de lui était bien plus divertissant –, mais plus il y repensait, plus il devait admettre que sa réaction était compréhensible.

Même si sa relation avec Mika s'était achevée amicalement, Daishou était bien placé pour savoir qu'il était impossible de regarder une personne avec qui l'on avait été si proche sans rien ressentir.

Surtout dans le cas où la relation s'était arrêtée si brutalement, comme cela semblait être le cas pour Kuroo.

En un sens, Mika possèderait toujours une part de lui. Et de la même manière – aussi agaçant que cela puisse lui sembler – Futakuchi détenait toujours une part de Kuroo.

Le match amical se passa aussi bien que Daishou l'avait prévu, malgré l'ennui omniprésent durant la première moitié de l'affrontement. L'ancien capitaine de Nohebi n'avait que faire du score : il restait à l'affût du moindre regard noir, n'attendant qu'une chose : entendre ne serais ce qu'une seule remarque passive agressive de la part de Futakuchi, mais ce dernier semblait pour l'instant résolu à les ignorer. Jusqu'à ce que Kuroo ne bloque pas la balle aussi bien qu'il en avait l'habitude à la fin du match, signant la victoire de l'autre équipe.

\- Eh bah dis donc, tu dors pas assez ? lui lança Futakuchi de l'autre bout du terrain.

Daishou mima une quinte de toux tout en raillant :

\- De la part de quelqu'un qui n'est même pas titulaire…

Les mains sur les hanches, Futakuchi lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Quelqu'un t'a sonné, toi ?

\- Eh oh, du calme, marmonna Kuroo.

Daishou l'arrêta d'un geste avec un sourire faussement compréhensif.

\- Non, laisse-le s'exprimer. Cette agressivité traduit de toute évidence une grande détresse. Je suis sur qu'il a beaucoup sur le cœur. Vas-y, on t'écoute.

Rien n'énervait plus Futakuchi que de montrer à quel point ils avaient réussi à l'énerver. Daishou était bien placé pour le savoir – ils avaient ça en commun. La seule différence était qu'il excellait dans l'art de le cacher sous d'habiles remarques mesquines toujours accompagnées d'un sourire.

\- Tu me cherches, Daishou ? lança Futakuchi. Et toi Kuroo, tu crois que je vois pas clair dans ton jeu ? Y'a quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire entre vous deux.

Kuroo secoua la tête d'un air navré. Daishou l'observa avec une fierté mal contenue alors qu'il s'approchait de Futakuchi pour poser une main sur son épaule et rétorquer :

\- Ah mais il y a méprise de toute évidence. Me faire larguer a été la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivée cette année, je ne peux que te remercier.

Futakuchi se dégagea vivement.

\- C'est ça ouais. Eh bien amusez-vous bien. J'espère que vous mettrez pas trop longtemps à vous entretuer, vu que vous sembliez tellement vous _détester_.

Sur ces mots, Futakuchi quitta le gymnase sans se retourner. Le reste des joueurs gardèrent les yeux rivés vers Kuroo et Daishou d'un air perplexe, jusqu'à ce qu'Oikawa frappe dans ses mains avant de déclarer :

\- Allez, c'est fini ! Bravo à tous, c'était un super match ! On remet ça le mois prochain. Allez, on range le matériel et tout le monde aux vestiaires.

Les joueurs obtempérèrent en grognant. Alors qu'ils les regardaient défaire le filet et ranger les ballons après quelques minutes, Iwaizumi finit par lâcher :

\- Moi qui pensais que la situation ne pouvait pas être plus ridicule…

\- Oh, mais détrompe-toi Iwa-chan, ça pourrait être bien pire, dit Oikawa en posant son menton sur son épaule. Alors comme ça il se doute de quelque chose. Va falloir être plus convaincants, les gars.

\- On s'est littéralement embrassés devant lui à deux reprises ! dit Kuroo. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut de plus, une demande en mariage publique ?

Oikawa releva immédiatement la tête pour gratifier Kuroo d'un regard inquisiteur.

\- Comment ça _deux fois_ ? C'était quand, la première ?

Daishou haussa les épaules avec une nonchalance maîtrisée, comme s'il n'avait rien a se reprocher.

\- Tout à l'heure, dans les vestiaires.

\- Et dire que j'ai raté ça. Ça devait pas avoir l'air très naturel. Vous devriez vous entraîner.

\- Mais bien sûr, et puis quoi encore, ricana Daishou. Tu veux pas qu'on lui envoie une sex-tape non plus ?

Cette réplique ne l'empêcha pas de noter méticuleusement l'idée dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Il reste encore douze jours, n'allons pas trop vite… ricana Oikawa.

\- OK, lâcha Iwaizumi, je m'en vais, plus je vous écoute plus je sens mes neurones disparaître. On se voit ce soir, Shittykawa.

\- Ça marche, Iwa-chan. Et Kuroo, je suis fier de toi. Ta manière d'envoyer Futakuchi balader était formidable. Faut croire que t'es enfin redevenu toi-même !

\- Faut pas exagérer non plus, j'allais pas non plus le laisser me parler n'importe comment…

Alors que le groupe se dirigeait vers les vestiaires, Daishou se retint de toutes ses forces de sourire.

* * *

Confortablement allongée sur le lit de sa chambre dans les dortoirs de l'université, Mika jeta un œil aux chiffres luminescents de son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure. Le match amical devait être terminé à l'heure qu'il était. Trop occupée par un devoir à rendre, elle avait préféré rester à la bibliothèque plutôt que d'y assister – sans compter le fait qu'elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire de l'identité de l'équipe vainqueure. Mais dans le cas – très probable – où il y aurait eu du nouveau dans « l'affaire KuroShou » comme Oikawa et elle aimaient l'appeler, il valait mieux poser directement la question à Daishou.

 **lollipop** : bah alors c'est pas trop dur cette petite comédie ?

 **nagini** : si tu savais. je souffre le martyre.

 **lollipop** : tout se passe comme prévu ? ;)

 **nagini** : qu'est-ce que t'insinues encore

 **nagini** : espèce de harpie

 **lollipop** : rien du tout, tu me connais…

 **nagini** : on a perdu le match, mais je m'en fous un peu je t'avoue

 **lollipop** : bien sûr tu es si occupé en ce moment, pourquoi t'embêter avec du vulgaire volley ball

 **nagini** : encore une fois, cesse ces insinuations

 **lollipop** : dit-il, comme s'il m'arrivait de ne pas avoir raison

 **nagini** : Bon, OK. Je l'ai embrassé avant le match amical tout à l'heure. Dans les vestiaires.

 **lollipop** : EUH…y'avait que vous deux ?

 **nagini** : hm.

 **nagini** : eh

 **nagini** : Futakuchi a débarqué comme une fleur, je me devais de réagir

 **lollipop** : AH

 **lollipop** : je comprends mieux

 **lollipop** : t'avais pas d'autre choix que de lui rouler une pelle, tu étais littéralement dos au mur, l'avenir de l'humanité en dépendait…

 **nagini** : oh, ça va ! Ça voulait rien dire. J'étais trop pris dans mon rôle, c'est tout.

 **lollipop** : Tu t'entends parler, gros débile ? « Bonjour, je m'appelle Daishou Suguru et j'ai accepté de faire semblant de sortir avec mon pire ennemi juste pour l'énerver, hihihi ! et maintenant je l'embrasse quand ça me chante, mais pas du tout parce que le kiffe, noooon, tout ça c'est juste de la comédie » eh oh, redescends un peu sur terre

 **lollipop** : tu ne dupes personne

 **lollipop** : enfin peut être kuroo parce qu'il est aussi aveugle que toi

 **lollipop** : mais pas moi

 **nagini** : ça me va comme ça

 **lollipop** : PAUVRE LACHE

Excédée, Mika lutta contre l'envie de jeter son téléphone contre le mur adjacent. Au lieu de ça, elle prit une profonde inspiration et tapa le numéro d'Oikawa sur le clavier de son téléphone.

\- Allô ?

\- Ouais, c'est moi. Je viens d'avoir Daishou par message et figure toi qu'il est persuadé qu'embrasser Kuroo quand ça lui chante fait partie de son rôle…

\- Ce cher Daishou. Si prompt à aider son prochain. Il va me faire pleurer.

\- Tu parles. Il est tellement doué pour jouer la comédie qu'il a réussi à s'autoconvaincre qu'il n'y avait rien entre Kuroo et lui…

Mika s'étira en gardant son téléphone en équilibre précaire entre son épaule et son oreille.

\- Il me désespère.

\- T'en fais pas, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Il reste encore douze jours à ces deux abrutis pour trouver le droit chemin.

\- Espérons que Futakuchi ne comprenne pas leur stratagème d'ici là…

\- S'il devine quelque chose d'aussi tordu, je veux bien manger mon chapeau.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu 8) A la prochaine pour la suite de cette fic 8)

 **Aeli**


	4. Article 3

Tchao les amis ! Non, je ne vous dit pas adieu, mais bonjour en italien.

Voilà le chapitre trois, que j'ai mis une décennie à écrire (j'exagère à peine vous me connaissez)

Bref voilà, toujours aussi extra, toujours aussi débile, voilà la suite d'Article 4, en espérant que ça vous plaira.

Merci à **Thalilitwen** qui est toujours là pour me motiver et ww avec moi, à **Sherma83** qui m'a relue et pour son soutien sans faille, ainsi qu'à **AsterRealm** pour ses encouragements. Et sans oublier tous ceux parmis vous qui m'avez laissé des reviews ou dit de me bouger quand je me plaignais sur twitter de ne pas voir le bout de ce chapitre, je vous aime.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

x

 **ARTICLE 3**

x

Cet hiver était interminable. Kuroo parvint à cette conclusion lorsqu'en regagnant sa chambre, à l'issue de son sixième dîner en tête à tête avec Daishou, il la trouva gelée. Il grommela en réglant le chauffage au maximum avant de s'affaler sur son lit.

Six jours.

Le lendemain, cela ferait une semaine que cette satanée histoire de contrat avait commencé. Kuroo arrivait à peine à croire qu'il avait réussi à y survivre sans défenestrer Daishou. Même s'il avait largement eu le temps de se faire humilier depuis, il s'étonnait parfois de trouver cette supercherie moins désagréable que prévu.

Si Kuroo avait dû être honnête avec lui-même, il aurait dû avouer qu'il ne parvenait même plus à distinguer la limite entre la comédie et la réalité, depuis quelque temps. Une chose était certaine : il ne comprenait décidément rien à l'attitude de Daishou. Pour quelqu'un qui criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'avait signé ce contrat que pour le ridiculiser et le ruiner, il s'était comporté de manière étrange lors du match amical, comme s'il avait pris personnellement ce que Futakuchi avait pu dire à Kuroo. Il avait beau avoir déclaré le détester encore plus que lui, Kuroo avait bien du mal à le croire. Daishou le connaissait à peine. Il ne les avait jamais vus s'adresser la parole.

Mais le pire dans tout ça restait que pendant un bref instant il avait pensé que Daishou l'avait embrassé spontanément, dans une pièce complètement vide. Et pour une raison à laquelle il préférait ne pas penser, cette idée le faisait suffoquer.

Le pire dans tout ça était que ça l'avait calmé - qu'il s'agisse du baiser ou de ses répliques cinglantes envers Futakuchi. Après ça il n'avait plus du tout eu peur de se rendre sur le terrain, comme si ça avait dissipé son appréhension.

Tout ça était en train de le rendre cinglé.

Histoire de cesser de se torturer l'esprit avec des questions auxquelles il ne trouvait pas la réponse seul, Kuroo se releva et jeta un regard circulaire sur sa chambre. Force était de constater qu'elle tenait plus de la décharge que de la chambre d'étudiant plus les jours passaient.

Il décida finalement de ranger pour se changer les idées. Ce qui fut plutôt efficace, jusqu'à ce qu'il ramasse l'un de ses livres de cours et qu'une série de quatre photos prises dans un photomaton n'en tombe. Il les reconnut instantanément et le souvenir d'un après-midi passé au centre commercial avec Futakuchi s'imposa à lui sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Génial, pile ce que j'avais envie de trouver.

Kuroo examina un instant les quatre clichés et se trouva ridicule. Il n'éprouvait plus que de la colère en regardant ces photos. Tout ce qu'il avait bien pu vivre avec Futakuchi lui semblait plus faux que jamais à l'heure actuelle – peut être même encore plus faux que cette mascarade avec Daishou.

Kuroo soupira profondément et entreprit de ranger le reste de son bureau, avant de retomber sur _le_ contrat.

\- C'est une invitation à ne plus jamais ranger ma chambre ou quoi ? râla t-il.

Kuroo déposa précieusement le contrat dans son tiroir pour ne pas risquer de le perdre. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la photo, il hésita à la déchirer en mille morceaux avant de la jeter, mais le geste lui sembla puéril. Il l'enfouit dans le tiroir de sa commode avec le contrat.

Si ces deux bouts de papier résumaient sa vie sentimentale, il y avait tout de même de quoi s'inquiéter.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son nettoyage de printemps – ou plutôt d'hiver – Kuroo contempla son œuvre avec fierté. Sa chambre était parfaitement ordonnée, ses livres rangés par ordre alphabétique dans sa bibliothèque et ses vêtements pliés. Quoique son panier à linge était plein à craquer. Il décida de ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin et d'aller directement faire une lessive à la laverie qui se trouvait au sous-sol des dortoirs de l'université.

Un sourire étira finalement ses lèvres. Daishou devait dormir à poings fermés à cette heure-ci, tel qu'il le connaissait.

Il était temps d'aller le réveiller.

x

Kuroo sortit de sa chambre à exactement vingt-trois heures et trente-cinq minutes, son panier à linge sous le bras. Il sifflota en progressant dans le couloir désert de la résidence et grimpa l'étage qui le séparait de la chambre de Daishou. Une fois devant sa porte, il hésita à toquer gentiment – environ trois secondes – puis décida qu'il était tout de même plus divertissant d'appuyer à fond sur la sonnette.

Le résultat fut immédiat : à peine deux minutes plus tard, Daishou ouvrait sa porte comme une furie, prêt à lui arracher le visage.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, connard ? T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

Kuroo consulta sa montre d'un air innocent.

\- Oups, j'ai pas vu l'heure ! Mais tout de même, c'est pas des manières de parler à ton petit ami ça. Et ne crie pas, tu vas réveiller tout le deuxième étage. Sois un peu civilisé, _bébé_.

Daishou s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte et lui rendit un sourire mielleux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, _abruti_ ?

\- Tu me manquais terriblement.

Devant le regard meurtrier de Daishou, Kuroo finit par éclater de rire, incapable de jouer la comédie plus longtemps.

\- Je vais à la laverie. Si tu veux que je fasse ta lessive c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Daishou passa une main sur son visage d'un air excédé, comme s'il avait toutes les peines du monde à rester calme.

\- Quel genre de taré va à la laverie à cette heure-ci ?

Kuroo haussa les épaules.

\- Le genre de taré qui veut être sûr que toutes les machines ne sont pas prises.

\- T'es complètement malade. Attends une seconde.

Il laissa Kuroo sur le palier et partit chercher son panier à linge dans sa salle de bain. Kuroo en profita pour scruter sa chambre du regard. Elle était nettement mieux ordonnée que la sienne, ce qui était assez humiliant au vu du temps qu'il venait de passer à la ranger, et décorée avec un certain goût. Lorsque Daishou réapparut, Kuroo tendit la main pour lui prendre son panier à linge, mais ce dernier l'ignora superbement et passa devant lui pour sortir dans le couloir. Kuroo remarqua à cet instant précis qu'il avait mis ses chaussures.

\- Quoi, tu viens avec moi ?

Daishou lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

\- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te faire confiance pour laver mes fringues ? Je suis sûr que tu laves le noir avec les couleurs et que tu mets n'importe quel cycle. Certains d'entre nous tiennent à être bien habillés, contrairement à toi.

Kuroo s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir pensé. C'était typique de Daishou de s'intéresser à ce genre de détails.

\- Tu dois vraiment bien t'entendre avec Oikawa.

\- C'est un homme de goût, contrairement à toi.

\- Tu m'as interdit de porter mon sweat-shirt Serpentard, je suis censé mettre quoi d'autre, franchement…

\- Désolé, mais même avec on dirait un clochard, je vais t'offrir un relooking professionnel pour noël.

\- Si je t'ai pas tué d'ici là, marmonna Kuroo entre ses dents.

\- Pardon ?

\- Rien. Bon, tu te magnes un peu ? On va pas y passer la nuit.

\- Vu le temps que vont prendre mes 3 machines crois-moi que si, on va y passer la nuit.

\- Trois machines ? Tu sais combien ça coûte ?

Daishou lui tapota la joue.

\- Ouais, mais je m'en fous, c'est toi qui paies.

Kuroo l'aurait bien volontiers étranglé sur-le-champ, mais ils se trouvaient au beau milieu du couloir des dortoirs, et les cris d'agonie de Daishou auraient forcément réveillé quelqu'un. En revanche, au sous-sol où les machines se trouvaient, personne ne l'entendrait.

Une fois que Daishou l'eut promptement dépouillé en dépensant trois fois son budget lessive de la semaine, ils s'appuyèrent contre les machines encore libres.

Kuroo jeta un œil à son portable. Une heure. Il allait devoir attendre une heure coincé dans cette laverie qui suintait l'humidité, et encore pire que ça, coincé avec _Daishou._ Son plan n'avait pas fonctionné comme prévu.

Daishou fut le premier à briser le silence.

\- Dis, tu penses quoi de ce qu'a dit Oikawa ? À propos du fait que ça n'avait pas l'air très naturel, notre petite comédie ?

Kuroo croisa les bras, adossé contre l'une des machines à laver.

\- Excuse moi, mais une phrase qui commence « tu penses quoi de ce qu'a dit Oikawa » ça ne peut que finir en fiasco…

\- Oh, on évite ma question ?

Pas du tout, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Oh oui, le grand maître Oikawa a parfaitement raison, jetons nous d'un pont s'il a pensé dans sa grande sagesse que c'était la meilleure solution ?

\- C'est bien ce que t'as fait quand il t'a donné cette idée de contrat…

Kuroo l'ignora.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a l'air d'avoir des doutes…Pourtant c'est pas comme si on faisait pas d'efforts, marmonna-t-il.

Daishou croisa les bras.

\- Réfléchis. C'était quoi déjà, ton objectif en signant ce contrat ?

Kuroo haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'il se sente aussi énervé que je l'étais après m'être fait larguer, j'imagine.

\- Alors, donne-t'en les moyens. Fais en sorte qu'il te pense fou amoureux de moi.

\- Et comment tu suggères qu'on s'y prenne ?

\- On a qu'a s'entraîner.

Daishou consulta sa montre.

\- Il nous reste cinquante minutes avant la fin de cette lessive. Autant en faire bon usage.

Kuroo fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi, t'as envie de m'embrasser au point d'utiliser cette excuse débile ?

Mon pauvre Kuroo, je crois que notre dernière représentation dans les vestiaires t'as montré que je n'ai nullement besoin d'excuse pour t'embrasser.

Kuroo considéra l'idée un bref instant.

\- T'es encore plus tordu qu'Oikawa…mais t'as pas tort.

Daishou frappa dans ses mains.

\- Bien évidemment, comme c'est toi qui est nul en théâtre, à toi l'honneur.

\- Dites-moi que je rêve.

Le sourire de Daishou lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

\- Vas-y, impressionne-moi. Embrasse-moi comme si t'étais fou amoureux de moi.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ?

Daishou haussa les épaules.

\- Carrément pas, et je m'en passerais bien vu comme t'es nul pour embrasser, mais c'est à toi de voir si tu veux avoir fait tout ça pour rien…

Kuroo ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Très bien, finit par soupirer Daishou, si tu retrouves ton courage quelque part sur le chemin du retour, tu sais où me trouv-

Kuroo détestait qu'il lui donne des ordres, et avec le recul, il lui semblerait qu'il avait cédé bien facilement à celui-ci. Il se haïssait de plier à la moindre provocation de Daishou – et il s'en rendit compte trop tard, il venait encore une fois de faire exactement ce qu'il attendait de lui.

Kuroo prit son visage entre ses mains et planta fermement son regard dans le sien. Daishou ne cilla pas, se contentant de soutenir le regard de Kuroo avec un sourire de défi.

\- Tu vas regretter d'avoir dit que j'embrassais mal.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer de me faire changer d'avis, susurra Daishou.

Kuroo tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit, d'imaginer comment il embrasserait Daishou s'il était effectivement amoureux de lui.

Il se rendit bien vite compte que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Malgré ses meilleurs efforts, il ne parvenait pas à mettre son agacement de côté. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux que Futakuchi – ou pire, Oikawa – ne soit pas là pour les voir, car il leur aurait assurément jeté des tomates pour les punir de ce jeu d'acteur pitoyable.

\- Eh bien ma foi, déclara Daishou, je pensais pas que ça pouvait être pire.

\- Mais tu m'exaspères ! J'ai aucune envie de t'embrasser ! Ça marchera jamais.

Mais au lieu de se moquer de lui comme Kuroo l'avait anticipé, Daishou glissa une main dans ses cheveux et l'attira à lui.

\- Alors tu préfères laisser tomber ?

\- Je…

\- Détends-toi un peu.

Kuroo ferma les yeux et cessa de réfléchir, tentant de suivre son instinct. Pourquoi ce dernier le poussait à embrasser Daishou resterait un mystère, mais au point où il en était, il n'aurait servi à rien de reculer.

Il aurait bien été incapable de mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il embrassait Daishou, mais c'était tout l'opposé de l'indifférence. Et ce n'était certainement pas de la haine non plus qui le poussait à caresser la courbe de sa mâchoire du bout des lèvres.

C'était ridicule. Les frissons qui le parcouraient lorsque Daishou l'attirait contre lui étaient _ridicules_. La chaleur qui l'habitait de la tête aux pieds était _ridicule_. C'était juste un baiser.

Maintenant qu'il y songeait, Kuroo avait toujours été si faible lorsqu'il était question de Daishou. Il le mettait au défi de grimper au sommet d'un arbre au collège ? Il l'avait fait. Daishou l'ordonnait de l'embrasser ? Il s'empressait de s'exécuter.

Au moins, c'était bien plus agréable que la chute que lui avait value l'ascension de cet arbre à quatorze ans.

Daishou passa une main dans les cheveux de Kuroo et lui rendit son baiser.

\- Est-ce que c'était assez romantique à ton goût ? murmura Kuroo, en faisant son possible pour que sa voix conserve un ton moqueur malgré les battements féroces de son cœur.

Ils auraient dû en rester là. C'était déjà bien plus que ce qui était prévu par le contrat, et pourtant Kuroo ne desserra pas son étreinte. Son regard tomba à nouveau sur la bouche de Daishou et à cet instant précis, il fut quasiment certain qu'il serait incapable de s'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau si Daishou ne le repoussait pas.

Ce dernier caressa sa joue.

\- Presque, souffla-t-il.

Kuroo soupira alors que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient à nouveau. Pourquoi ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir être raisonnable ce soir-là le dépassait complètement, et la réponse à cette question lui semblait de moins en moins intéressante à chaque minute qui passait.

Finalement, le bruit strident de l'une des machines annonçant la fin de son cycle les fit sursauter tous les deux. Une fois que les battements du cœur de Kuroo se furent calmés, il posa son front contre celui de Daishou.

\- Bon, c'était assez convaincant ?

\- Ça allait, soupira Daishou, le souffle court. Dommage que Futakuchi n'était pas là pour voir ça…

Kuroo n'était pas certain de partager son avis. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que même si personne n'avait été là pour le voir, celui-ci lui avait semblé le plus vrai de tous.

Il en aurait voulu un autre, et ça aurait été stupide de le nier. Mais il n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'acquiescer.

On ferait mieux de rentrer.

x

La première pensée de Kuroo le lendemain matin fut « Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu hier soir ? » ce qui n'était pas rare depuis le début de ses études. Mais hélas, pire qu'une gueule de bois, c'était bel et bien une gueule de post-embrassades-avec-son-ennemi-juré, à laquelle il avait droit à cet instant précis. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda même s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Après tout, il était peut-être bien allé dormir après avoir terminé de ranger sa chambre, et n'était jamais descendu au sous-sol avec Daishou.

Hélas, en jetant un œil à son sèche-linge, Kuroo dut se rendre à l'évidence. Tout ce qui s'était passé la veille était bel et bien réel. Il résista à l'envie de se rendormir.

Un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui apprit qu'il neigeait. « Parfait, songea-t-il. Un jour de plus où je vais me les geler. »

L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, Kuroo ouvrit sa penderie à la recherche de son sweat-shirt favori, avant de se souvenir que Daishou l'avait réquisitionné.

« _T'en auras pas besoin avant la semaine prochaine, alors autant qu'il serve à quelqu'un._ »

Kuroo se pinça l'arrête du nez, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Je le hais, bon sang. Je le hais.

Évidemment, après les évènements de la nuit précédente, il se trouva bien moins crédible que d'habitude. Il fallait vraiment qu'il en parle à quelqu'un.

Avant de sortir pour affronter le froid, les cours et pire encore, son faux petit-ami, Kuroo envoya un message à Kenma.

 **kuroo** : jpeux passez chez toi après les cours ?

 **kenma** : non

 **kuroo** : mais enfin

 **kenma** : tu veux venir te plaindre de tes mauvais choix ?

 **kuroo** : oui

 **kenma** : le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est plus en service

 **kuroo** : je serai là à 18h et t'as intérêt à m'ouvrir la porte

x

Kuroo prit place au premier rang lors du cours de statistiques et il eut à peine le temps de sortir son livre d'exercices que Daishou s'était assis à côté de lui, à la place qu'occupait traditionnellement Oikawa.

Lorsque Daishou se tourna vers lui, Kuroo n'hésita pas une seconde. Malgré toutes ses questions qui restaient sans réponse, Futakuchi était sûrement assis juste derrière eux comme à son habitude, et Kuroo n'avait pas passé quarante minutes à embrasser Daishou la veille pour rien.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son faux petit-ami. Ce dernier lui rendit un sourire qui n'était qu'un tout petit moins venimeux que d'habitude.

\- Salut.

\- Hey.

Il se rendit compte une poignée de minutes plus tard que Futakuchi n'était même pas encore arrivé.

x

Aux alentours de dix-huit heures, Kuroo se dirigea vers la chambre de Kenma. S'il refusait de partir, son meilleur ami allait bien être obligé de lui ouvrir. Il croisa Kuguri à l'entrée des escaliers. Ce dernier était au téléphone et marmonnait quelque chose que Kuroo n'entendit pas. Bien trop occupé par ce qu'il allait dire à Kenma, il passa devant lui sans y prêter attention.

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre de Kenma, Kuroo frappa trois coups.

\- Va-t'en. C'est ta dernière chance, dit Kenma derrière la porte.

\- Allez, Kenma, t'es mon meilleur copain, tu dois me soutenir moralement dans ces situations critiques.

\- Dans lesquelles tu te mets toi-même.

\- Ouvre cette porte, j'ai l'air con à parler dans le couloir tout seul.

\- Tu l'auras voulu.

Lorsque Kenma ouvrit la porte, il tenait son téléphone coincé entre son oreille et son épaule. Il regarda Kuroo droit dans les yeux avant de déclarer à l'attention de son interlocuteur :

\- Le poisson est ferré, je répète, le poisson est ferré. Tu peux y aller.

Kuroo fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit pour révéler Oikawa, qui le regardait avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonsoir Kuroo. On m'a dit que tu avais besoin de te confier ?

\- Alors là, _non_. Kenma ?

Seul le bruit de la porte que l'on verrouillait lui répondit. Kuroo se jeta sur celle-ci pour tenter de l'ouvrir.

\- Ouvre-moi !

\- Non, répondit Kenma de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Sale traître !

\- J'ai essayé de te prévenir, mais tu n'écoutes jamais…Je reviendrai dans une heure pour voir si tu es encore vivant.

\- Une heure ? s'exclama Kuroo. Reviens, bon sang. Promis, je m'en irai sans faire d'histoires.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Allez, dit Oikawa en tapotant le canapé. Allonge-toi, et cesse de geindre, tout ça, c'est pour ton bien.

Kuroo s'exécuta avec un soupir résigné.

\- J'ai toujours su que t'étais complètement marteau.

Oikawa l'ignora et regarda sa montre.

\- Kenma viendra nous chercher d'ici une heure. Ça va être fun. C'est un peu comme sept minutes au paradis, sauf que ça dure une heure, que tu es obligé de me raconter tes malheurs et que si tu me touches, je te bute. Je suis un homme marié.

Kuroo se contenta de grimacer devant une telle perspective.

\- Il était temps qu'on fasse un point sur ta vie sentimentale, toi et moi.

\- Tu crois ça ?

\- Mais oui. Détends-toi un peu.

Oikawa avait l'air si sérieux que Kuroo se demanda une seconde fois depuis le début de cette journée s'il était en train d'halluciner. Mais au point où il en était…

\- Écoute Oikawa, je sais plus ce que je fous ces derniers temps. Je sais même plus où j'en suis avec Daishou.

\- Comment ça ? railla Oikawa d'un air faussement surpris, le sourire aux lèvres. Moi qui croyais que vous étiez ennemis jurés ?

\- Écoute, ouais logiquement, mais là j'en suis plus très sûr. Et arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, ça va hein.

\- Je n'oserai jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu notes dans ton carnet ? s'agaça Kuroo.

\- Rien du tout, je fais ton portrait.

Il lui montra un dessin grossier d'un personnage avec des cheveux hirsutes au-dessus duquel une bulle disait « Je suis amoureux et très bête ».

\- Revenons-en aux faits, je te prie. Décris-moi tes sentiments pour Daishou.

\- Qui a parlé de sentiments ? Je dis juste qu'à force de lui rouler des pelles toute la journée j'ai un peu de mal à le voir comme le diable incarné. En plus il est bizarre depuis quelques jours. On dirait presque qu'il a de la _considération_ pour moi, ça me fout les jetons. Mais bon, c'est sûrement juste un très bon acteur.

Oikawa croisa les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Peut-être que lui aussi il est un peu perdu.

\- Daishou ? Ça m'étonnerait. C'est lui qui embrouille les gens, pas l'inverse.

\- Et tu penses pas qu'il pourrait être sincère ?

Kuroo se contenta d'éclater de rire.

\- Trouble paranoïaque, nota Oikawa en griffonnant dans son carnet.

Kuroo l'ignora.

\- Je sais même plus pourquoi on continue cette mascarade, lui et moi. Je me souviens que j'étais bien énervé contre Futakuchi à cette soirée et que sur le coup j'ai accepté, mais…au final j'ai juste l'impression que ça dégénère, cette histoire.

Oikawa haussa les sourcils.

\- Donc ça te serait égal que vous arrêtiez immédiatement ?

\- Ah, plutôt crever. Si c'est pour être la risée de cet abruti de Futakuchi…Mais de toute façon c'est même pas ça qui m'énerve le plus. Je sais pas où on en sera à la fin de ce contrat, et je saurais encore moins comment me comporter avec Daishou après ça.

Oikawa fit rouler le siège de Kenma, le menton calé dans la paume de sa main. Il semblait en intense réflexion.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé entre vous deux ? C'est sensé être que du pipeau, tout ça, non ?

Kuroo soupira.

\- Ouais enfin c'est plus aussi simple que ça.

Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Oikawa et Kuroo l'arrêta immédiatement en secouant la tête.

\- Je te dis que je ressens rien pour lui. À part la profonde envie de lui arracher la tête quand il se fout de ma gueule.

\- Ah ouais, t'es sûr de ça ? Prouve-le. Continue cette mascarade comme si de rien n'était et sois plus convaincant, je te prie.

\- Oh t'inquiètes, on y travaille, rétorqua Kuroo.

Oikawa arqua un sourcil.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oublie.

Oikawa croisa les bras.

\- T'es vraiment sûr que tu voudrais pas qu'il y ait plus que ça entre vous ?

Kuroo se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Mais tu t'entends parler ? C'est quand même _Daishou_. Mon ennemi juré. Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir quoi que ce soit entre nous ?

-Grandis un peu Kuroo, vous avez plus dix ans…

\- Certes, mais ça n'a rien a voir avec le fait qu'il est insupportable.

\- Mouais, ça a pas l'air de beaucoup te déranger quand vous vous galochez…

Kuroo soupira d'exaspération.

\- Écoute ça aurait pu être n'importe qui à sa place et j'aurais sûrement réagi de la même façon. Je suis pas clair dans ma tête à cause de cette histoire, je confonds cette mascarade et la réalité, et me convaincre que je ressens quoi que ce soit pour lui finira juste par me déprimer à la fin de ce contrat, donc retour à la case départ.

\- Le déni, donc.

Kuroo leva les yeux vers Oikawa.

\- Pardon ?

Ce dernier lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Oublie. Plus sérieusement Kuroo, et si lui ressentait quelque chose pour toi, ça changerait quelque chose ?

\- Kuroo était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles, c'est évident qu'il se fout de moi ! Il l'a dit dès le début, il fait ça pour me pourrir la vie !

\- Pourquoi avoir accepté, dans ce cas ? s'enquit Oikawa. Tu vas pas me dire que tu savais pas dans quoi tu t'engageais...

Oikawa n'avait pas tort. Il l'avait certes complètement poussé à accepter, mais la décision finale avait été la sienne.

\- Parce que…parce que sur le coup ça m'a paru être une bonne idée. Parce que j'avais bien envie de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Futakuchi.

\- Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- J'en sais rien, justement, c'est pas à ça que t'es censé servir ?

Oikawa plissa les yeux d'un air satisfait.

\- Ah, mais si, suffisait de demander. Tu continues jusqu'au bout. Ça devrait pas poser de souci vu votre enthousiasme.

\- Et à la fin de ce contrat, je fais comment pour le regarder dans les yeux ?

Oikawa haussa les épaules.

\- Au pire tu le paies jusqu'à la fin de tes jours pour être ton copain. Ou alors tu te réveilles et tu lui demandes de sortir avec toi, ça t'évitera de devoir faire un emprunt à la banque.

Kuroo se leva du canapé, excédé.

\- Mais pourquoi je parle avec toi ?

Son psychologue amateur désigna la pièce qui les entourait.

\- Kenma s'est enfui. Je suis ton seul recours. Ta vie est un champ de ruines.

Kuroo secoua la tête.

\- Eh bien cette séance aura été très utile. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, vraiment, tu devrais te réorienter en psychologie. Je peux partir maintenant ?

Oikawa lui indiqua la sortie.

\- Puisses-tu trouver la paix, mon ami. Je t'enverrai la facture de mes honoraires.

\- De quoi tu parles, vous m'avez enfermé ici !

x

Le lendemain, à la pause déjeuner, Kenma bâilla en posant son plateau sur la table que ses amis occupaient à la cafétéria.

\- Mal dormi ? s'enquit Kuguri.

\- Pas assez. J'avais un niveau à finir.

Mika et Daishou le saluèrent d'un signe de tête, et Kuroo ne fit aucun commentaire, sans doute toujours outré par sa « trahison » de la veille. Si Kenma avait dormi quatre heures de plus, il en aurait peut-être eu quelque chose à faire, mais ce n'était définitivement pas le cas à cet instant précis. Même s'il avait spécifié à Oikawa que c'était inutile, ce dernier lui avait envoyé un débriefing complet agrémenté d'une grande quantité d'emojis tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Kenma en avait conclu que pour changer, l'intervention d'Oikawa n'avait servi à rien. Il lui était tout de même reconnaissant de lui avoir épargné les lamentations de Kuroo.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Oikawa démarra les festivités à la seconde même où il posa son plateau sur la table, accompagné d'Iwaizumi.

\- Alors, après une semaine et un jour, tu le vis comment de te prostituer ? lança-t-il à Daishou avec entrain.

Ce dernier prit un air solennel avant de répondre :

\- Je dois me désinfecter la bouche matin midi et soir, mais ça va. Maintenant que j'ai ce produit miracle, tous mes problèmes sont résolus.

Sur ces mots, Daishou sortit un flacon en plastique de son sac dans lequel se trouvait un liquide vert qui était selon l'étiquette, du « bain de bouche ultra efficace contre microbes résistants ».

-On est à table, commenta Iwaizumi.

-Mais c'est tout ce qui te choque ? s'offusqua Kuroo. Il a pris ce truc dans son sac toute la journée en espérant une occasion de le sortir pour se foutre de ma gueule et c'est _ça_ que tu relèves ?

\- À part ça, reprit Daishou, je réfléchis à mettre « escort » sur mon CV.

Kuroo siffla d'un air admiratif.

\- Je te met une note de cinq sur cinq parce que de toute façon t'as toujours été une p-

\- J'espère que tu lui écriras aussi une belle lettre de recommandation, dit précipitamment Mika.

\- « Tout est parfait, sauf le rapport qualité prix. » Simple, clair et précis. rétorqua Kuroo.

Daishou haussa les épaules.

\- Ne commande pas du caviar si tu n'as pas les moyens. Oh, ça me donne une idée pour notre dîner de ce soir d'ailleurs.

Kuroo secoua la tête.

\- Ne fais pas ça, ma carte ne passera jamais et tu devras payer toi-même.

Oikawa frappa sur la table.

\- Bon, les enfants, elle est molle votre comédie. On s'ennuie. C'est fade. Ça manque de croustillant.

Iwaizumi leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu décris leur relation ou la bouffe de la cafet', Oikawa ?

\- Honnêtement, les deux me laissent la même impression. Un peu comme des pâtes mal cuites. Ça se mange, mais c'est pas une partie de plaisir. Donnez-nous du scandale, bon sang !

Daishou et Kuroo échangèrent un regard outré.

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir assez diverti, ô cher Oikawa, dit Kuroo. Mais il me semble quand même que c'était pas le but de ce contrat…

\- Ça dépend pour qui, ricana Mika. Il a pas tort, soyez un peu plus créatifs ! Tant que j'aurais pas vu Futakuchi s'arracher les cheveux sous l'effet de la rage, j'appellerai ça un échec.

\- Je dirai même plus, tant qu'il ne sera pas _chauve_ à force de s'être arraché les cheveux, vous avez perdu.

Kenma regarda Mika et Oikawa d'un air las.

\- Vous faites peur, tous les deux. Et je suis pas sûr que ça soit une si bonne idée de les encourager, ils vont vraiment finir par s'entretuer avant la fin de la semaine.

Kuroo lui tapota l'épaule.

\- T'inquiètes pas, Suguru l'escort de luxe n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Sur ce, cette conversation m'a coupé l'appétit.

\- On est deux, marmonna Iwaizumi.

x

Ce soir là, en tête à tête avec Daishou dans une pizzeria, Kuroo faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trop repenser à sa discussion avec Oikawa. Mais Daishou avait remarqué qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs, car au bout d'une dizaine de minutes où Kuroo ne réagissait à rien de ce qu'il disait, il lui cracha un noyau d'olive à la figure.

\- T'es dégueulasse, on peut savoir ce qui te prend ?

Ce geste d'humeur l'étonnait de la part de Daishou, qui savait la plupart du temps se conduire convenablement en société.

\- Tu m'écoutes pas.

\- Ouais, je trouve aussi que le pantalon de cette fille n'est pas du tout en accord avec son pull. C'est fascinant.

\- C'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit.

\- Ah désolé, je n'entends que des sifflements quand tu parles, faut me laisser le temps de décoder.

Daishou croisa les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as enco-

Kuroo lui coupa la parole et désigna un couple quelques tables derrière eux.

\- Ils sont dans notre classe. Ne jamais oublier que c'est l'amour fou entre nous.

Daishou soupira.

\- Allez, fais pas le timide, donne-moi ta main.

Kuroo sourit d'un air mielleux en lui donnant sa main. Au moment où celle de Daishou saisit la sienne, pleine de sauce tomate, ce dernier laissa échapper une exclamation de dégoût et la lâcha immédiatement.

\- Ah, mais elles sont dégueulasses, tes mains !

Kuroo le toisa d'un air triomphant.

\- Ça décuple les saveurs de manger avec les doigts, j'y peux rien.

\- La prochaine fois je mettrai de l'huile pimentée dans ton verre, espèce de –

Kuroo posa son index – toujours aussi sale – sur sa bouche pour l'intimer au silence.

\- Chut, Daishou, ne fais pas de scandale. C'est mauvais pour notre réputation, on pourra plus prétendre au titre de couple de l'année si tu continues comme ça.

Dans tout autre contexte, Daishou l'aurait giflé devant tout le monde. Mais il avait signé ce maudit contrat.

\- Puisque tu parles de scandale, il va falloir songer à ce qu'à dit Oikawa…

\- T'as une idée en tête et quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas me plaire.

\- Tu sais ce qui serait vraiment scandaleux ? Ça.

Sur ces mots, il désigna les deux amoureux transis de leur classe, dont les cous semblaient avoir été victimes de l'attaque d'un vampire assoiffé de sang. Kuroo écarquilla les yeux.

\- Alors là, c'est mort.

Daishou termina de nettoyer ses mains à l'aide d'un gel antibactérien.

\- Fragile.

\- C'est quand même exagéré d'en arriver là.

\- Tu te défiles ?

\- Pas du tout. Je dis juste que c'est pas dans le contrat. C'est l'inverse de ce qui est écrit dans l'article 4, et j'ai pas envie que tu te sentes obligé de faire ça.

Daishou se contenta de ricaner.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je te le proposerais si ça me mettait mal à l'aise ? Mais je comprends que tu ça te fasse peur…

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, grogna Kuroo. Je dis ça pour toi.

\- Écoute, je suis plus à ça près. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je compte utiliser tout l'argent que tu m'as fait économiser pour aller en thérapie après la fin de notre petite comédie.

\- Bon, dans ce cas…

Daishou s'étira.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ?

Malgré le ridicule de la situation la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Kuroo en sortant du restaurant fut « _Oikawa va vraiment être servi._ »

x

Daishou resta impassible durant leur trajet du retour, mais son esprit était loin d'être aussi calme. Il avait lancé cette suggestion à Kuroo pour le provoquer en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'accepterait jamais.

Et pourtant ils étaient bel et bien en route pour sa chambre. Tout ça pour donner du scandale à Oikawa.

Lorsque Kuroo referma la porte derrière lui, il semblait bien peu confiant. Daishou croisa les bras d'un air moqueur.

\- Quoi, me dit pas que ça te fait peur ?

\- T'aimerais bien.

Chaque stupide défi entre Kuroo et lui avait commencé par ces mots précis depuis la nuit des temps. Mais d'aussi loin que Daishou s'en souvienne, ils n'avaient jamais rien fait d'aussi stupide.

\- Eh bah qu'est-ce que t'attends, viens par là, soupira Kuroo.

Daishou plissa les yeux. La perspective avait beau le charmer au plus haut point, il jeta tout de même un regard en direction de la porte.

\- Ça va être une situation compliquée à expliquer si quelqu'un débarque, mais bon…

\- La porte est fermée.

\- Dans ce cas toi, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

Pour toute réponse, Kuroo l'attira contre lui par le col de sa chemise. Daishou n'eut pas le loisir de rétorquer quoi que ce soit avant qu'il ne l'embrasse dans le cou.

\- Fais ça vite, j'ai pas toute la journée.

C'était un mensonge et ils le savaient tous les deux, mais Daishou aurait arraché sa propre langue plutôt que de l'avouer.

\- Tais-toi et profite, je te prie.

Daishou se contenta de ricaner, mais après quelques secondes où Kuroo l'embrassa comme s'il avait tout le temps du monde devant lui, il eut soudainement beaucoup plus de mal à se plaindre.

Comme toutes les fois où ils s'étaient embrassés depuis cette fête qui avait scellé le contrat, Daishou l'appréciait bien plus que ce qu'il avait pu anticiper. Le contact des lèvres de Kuroo contre sa peau tenait plus du délice que de la torture, et le fait que Kuroo soit si doué pour ça lui donna envie de maudire tous ceux avec qui il avait pu le faire auparavant.

\- C'est marrant, je t'entends moins faire le malin.

Daishou ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Ferme-la et continue.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

« _J'arrive pas à croire que ça fonctionne sur moi, son numéro de drague à deux balles_ »

Daishou se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque Kuroo le mordit dans le cou. Il enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Kuroo sans se donner la peine de faire le moindre commentaire.

Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Daishou fit appel à tout son self-control pour rester silencieux, Kuroo releva la tête pour croiser son regard.

\- Ça devrait aller, là.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Tu veux que je m'arrête ?

Daishou se promit mentalement de contacter un sorcier pour le maudire sur sept générations s'il sortait de cette pièce en vie.

\- Continue ou je t'étrangle, t'as compris ?

Ses doigts froissèrent le tissu du sweatshirt de Kuroo. Daishou pouvait sentir son sourire contre sa gorge.

\- T'es pas obligé de me menacer, tu sais.

Étrangement, entendre ces mots donna encore plus le vertige à Daishou que les baisers qu'il pressait contre son cou. Kuroo le faisait forcément exprès. Lui faisait-il payer pour cette fois dans les vestiaires, ou pour toutes les fois où il lui avait dit qu'il embrassait mal ?

L'effet que Kuroo lui faisait était impossible à expliquer. Bon sang, c'était le même type dont il pouvait se plaindre à longueur de journée ? Comment en était-il arrivé à être désespéré à l'idée qu'il ne l'embrasse plus jamais après la fin de ce contrat ?

Mais si Kuroo avait décidé de la jouer comme ça, il était hors de question que Daishou se laisse faire.

Il repoussa délicatement Kuroo et ce dernier haussa un sourcil, avant de laisser échapper une exclamation de surprise lorsque Daishou l'attira contre lui d'une main contre sa nuque.

La dernière pensée cohérente qu'il eut avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres fut « Ça ne faisait pas partie du plan, ça. »

Kuroo ne protesta pas l'ombre d'un instant et répondit lentement à son baiser. Daishou lui mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Il était incapable de se souvenir d'un temps où il avait voulu qui que ce soit comme il voulait Kuroo à cet instant précis – même pas Mika, ni n'importe qui d'autre.

Et il était là, en train d'embrasser son ennemi juré sans la moindre raison valable, coincé entre le dos de son canapé et l'étreinte de Kuroo. Et il ne se sentait pas si mal, dans les bras de ce type qu'il avait toujours déclaré détester.

Kuroo l'embrassait comme s'il n'avait rien à faire du fait que tout ça ne soit pas excusable par les termes du contrat, qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de prétendre qu'il n'y avait pas violation de l'article 4 à cet instant précis. Le contact de sa bouche contre la sienne avait quelque chose de si sincère que Daishou parvenait à peine à le supporter. Et parfois, lorsque leurs regards se croisaient pendant un millième de seconde, il pouvait bien voir que Kuroo se faisait violence pour ne pas y penser.

Et peut-être qu'il était aussi perdu que Daishou, au fond, peut-être qu'ils auraient dû être en train d'en parler plutôt que de s'embrasser.

Daishou n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il n'avait envie de rien d'autre que des lèvres de Kuroo sur les siennes. Il n'était définitivement pas assez raisonnable pour être celui qui y mettrait fin.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours toi ? murmura Kuroo.

Daishou ne savait pas si la question s'adressait à lui où si Kuroo se parlait à lui-même. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de saisir le menton de Kuroo entre ses doigts pour lui réclamer un autre baiser.

Il aurait dû se montrer raisonnable, se faire violence, mais une part de lui-même lui souffla que le temps lui était compté, que dans moins d'une semaine il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion d'embrasser Kuroo, et ce fut suffisant pour faire vaciller sa détermination.

Daishou sut à cet instant précis qu'il avait franchi le point de non-retour. À partir de là, il lui serait impossible d'oublier ce qui s'était passé entre Kuroo et lui, ni même de s'en souvenir comme une mauvaise blague. Jamais il ne parviendrait à oublier ce qu'il avait ressenti, tout comme il ne pourrait pas se convaincre que tout cela ne voulait rien dire.

Parce que rien de tout ceci n'était faux. Pas pour lui, en tout cas.

Encore une fois, Mika avait eu raison.

Ils se séparèrent brusquement en entendant toquer à leur porte. Clignant des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits, Daishou marmonna :

\- Qui ça peut être à cette heure-ci ?

\- À part ma conscience, je vois vraiment pas.

Daishou se releva pour aller ouvrir et par la même occasion s'enfuir, car il ressentait le besoin urgent d'aller hurler dans un oreiller.

Il regretta immédiatement sa décision lorsqu'il vit Oikawa et Iwaizumi derrière la porte.

\- Tiens tiens, Daishou. C'est pas sûr toi que je pensais tomber, mais –

Oikawa se figea en apercevant le cou de Daishou. Il écarquilla les yeux un quart de seconde avant de s'évanouir. Iwaizumi le rattrapa in extremis, l'air catastrophé.

Daishou haussa les épaules.

\- Il voulait du scandale.

x

Voilà, c'était bien plus long que prévu (i blame oikawa). A dans trois mois ! Non je déconne (enfin on ne sait jamais)

Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre

 **Aeli**


	5. Article 4

Salut tout le monde !

Premièrement je tenais à m'excuser platement de poster la suite aussi tard, j'ai eu un début d'année super chargé et ensuite je me suis occupée de la correction d'un roman que j'écris et ça me prend pas mal de temps, bref. Je n'oublie pas cette fic, je n'oublie JAMAIS le kuroshou, et si vous êtes toujours là je vous oublie pas non plus hihi

J'adore écrire cette fic, j'adore le kuroshou, j'adore haikyuu et ça me fait du BIEN d'écrire des conneries alors si ça vous fait rire eh bah c'est win-win.

Que dire...le chapitre 4...l'article 4...de la fic appelée Article 4...some shit is probably going to happen, mais quoi ?

also merci à la merveilleuse **Thalilitwen** sans qui cette fic n'existerait pas, à **Sherma83** pour ses relectures bienveillantes de chaque chapitre et qui me conforte à tort dans mon idée que je suis drôle, merci à **AsterRealm** pour le soutien moral d'écriture, merci à **Liuanne** pour son soutien et pour m'autoriser à mettre les pires répliques dans cette fic (adressez vous à elle en cas de plainte) et pour aimer le kuroshou autant que moi ILY, MERCI à **CATHARSIS** pour me suivre dans mon délire et de faire vivre le kuroshou, merci à ma tortue qui m'a toujours soutenue dans ce que j'ai fait. ET MERCI A TOUS CEUX QUI LAISSENT DES REVIEWS parce que quand je dois écrire la suite le premier truc que jfais pour me motiver c'est de les relire.

BONNE LECTURE et c'est toujours aussi débile comme fic vous êtes prévenus.

ps : **Thalilitwen** , sache que chaque mot a été écrit dans le but que tu sois quécho, mi aime a ou

* * *

 **ARTICLE 4**

Iwaizumi n'en pouvait plus. Plus les jours passaient et plus les évènements lui semblaient surréalistes. On lui avait offert contre son gré des tickets aux premières loges pour la comédie romantique que Daishou et Kuroo leur jouaient depuis une semaine. Cela l'aurait peut-être un peu plus amusé si Oikawa n'avait pas décidé de passer tout son temps à leur donner des conseils totalement stupides pour les pousser à agir de manière toujours plus ridicule. Son bilan au bout de huit jours de cette comédie était le suivant : s'il rejoignait bien Oikawa sur une chose, c'était qu'il était grand temps qu'ils se mettent ensemble une bonne fois pour toutes, histoire que cette mascarade prenne fin.

\- Bon, aidez-moi à porter Oikawa jusqu'au fauteuil.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il se soit évanoui…

Kuroo semblait catastrophé. Iwaizumi secoua la tête d'un air las et s'accroupit à côté d'Oikawa.

\- Il est trop émotionnellement impliqué dans votre histoire débile, grogna-t-il.

\- Sacré Oikawa, dit Daishou, qui ne semblait pas inquiet du tout.

\- Bon, on fait quoi ? s'inquiéta Kuroo. On le réveille ?

Iwaizumi acquiesça.

\- T'inquiètes pas pour lui. File-moi un verre d'eau.

Kuroo s'exécuta, et une fois qu'il l'eut tendu à Iwaizumi, ce dernier le vida sur la tête d'Oikawa.

\- Mon tapis ! s'exclama Kuroo. T'abuses !

\- C'est que de l'eau, fait pas ta chochotte.

\- Et il est sacrément moche en plus, ce tapis, fit observer Daishou.

Aussi radicale que la solution ait été, elle fut efficace, car Oikawa se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Eh, lui dit Iwaizumi. Tu te sens bien ?

Oikawa cligna des yeux et s'essuya le visage.

\- Mis à part le fait que je suis trempé, je dirai que oui. Mais par contre j'ai rêvé ou…

Son regard chercha Daishou la pièce et s'arrêta sur son cou.

\- Tu étais parfaitement réveillé, lui dit Kuroo.

Daishou croisa les bras d'un air narquois.

\- T'es un fragile de t'être évanoui pour ça après nous avoir demandé du scandale, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

Iwaizumi lui trouvait beaucoup d'aplomb pour quelqu'un qu'ils venaient de surprendre en train de bécoter Kuroo en toute impunité. Oikawa se contenta d'applaudir.

\- Je suis fier de vous. Un pas de plus dans la bonne direction.

\- Ravi de savoir qu'on t'a pas déçu, maugréa Kuroo.

Oikawa battit des cils.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, Tetsu-chan.

Iwaizumi se racla la gorge derrière eux.

\- Bon maintenant que tu t'es remis de tes émotions, tu peux récupérer ton livre, qu'on y aille ?

\- T'as raison Iwa-chan, on les a de toute évidence dérangés dans un moment des plus...intenses.

\- J'ai dérangé personne, tu m'as forcé à venir.

Oikawa l'ignora et se tourna vers Kuroo avec un grand sourire. Ce dernier repêcha le livre en question sur son bureau et le tendit à Oikawa.

\- Le voilà.

\- Merci bien, répondit Oikawa en lui faisant un clin d'œil. A demain mes petits tourtereaux. On ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, j'y vais aussi, dit Daishou.

Au vu du regard presque surpris que Kuroo lança dans sa direction quand il quitta la pièce, Iwaizumi en conclut qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas clairs l'un avec l'autre sur les limites de leur contrat à la noix.

* * *

Mika jubilait. Elle avait beau l'avoir anticipé, le moment où elle avait entendu Daishou lui avouer de vive voix qu'il était complètement entiché de Kuroo la remplissait d'allégresse.

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, confortablement enroulée dans une robe de chambre rose, elle finissait de se vernir les ongles des pieds quand Daishou lui avait téléphoné. Elle avait passé au moins trois minutes à rire en l'écoutant lui raconter sa soirée, et à l'heure actuelle, Daishou semblait de plus en plus agacé, dans le coin supérieur droit de son écran.

\- Oh, mais t'as fini de rire comme une bécasse ? siffla Daishou. Ça va, hein !

\- Je ne vois qu'une seule bécasse ici, Sugu-chan…Qui de nous deux ferait mieux de mettre un col roulé ?

Sur l'écran du portable de Mika, Daishou leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça va, nous fait pas un malaise comme Oikawa.

\- Quand je pense qu'il s'est évanoui, s'esclaffa Mika. C'est à hurler de rire. Un peu comme ta vie sentimentale.

\- Je te remercie de compatir.

\- Allez, j'attends ce moment depuis des lustres. Si je peux même plus te chambrer…

\- Je sais même pas pourquoi je t'appelle.

\- Moi je le sais très bien. Sûrement parce que…comment tu disais déjà ? T'es amoureux de cet abruti de Kuroo ?

Les sourcils froncés, Daishou lui jeta un regard noir à travers son écran.

\- Je vais raccrocher.

\- Ça va, ça va. ricana Mika en se rasseyant confortablement sur son lit. Écoute c'est pas sorcier, t'as qu'à aller le lui dire comme ça vous pourrez directement arrêter votre comédie qui commence à devenir franchement gênante...

Daishou prit un air outré.

\- C'était ton idée.

Mika fit mine de rougir.

\- Bien qu'il s'agisse d'un plan génial, je ne peux pas accepter tout ce mérite. C'était Oikawa.

\- Mon œil oui ! Vous avez conspiré comme deux chacals depuis le début.

\- « Conspiration » est un bien grand mot…je préfère le terme « organisation à but bienveillant ».

Daishou soupira à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Franchement si j'avais su que ça finirait comme ça…

Mika n'aurait jamais autant ri de toute sa vie en l'espace d'une seule conversation.

\- C'est vrai, s'esclaffa-t-elle…y'avait aucune chance…zéro probabilité…c'est à n'y rien comprendre.

Daishou ne releva pas son sarcasme et poursuivit sur sa lancée.

\- Y'a dix jours on pouvait pas se voir en peinture. Là on mange ensemble tous les soirs, on se tient la main, on s'embrasse...tu te rends compte que j'ai l'impression que toutes mes fringues ont l'odeur de son parfum à la noix ?

\- Daishou, dit Mika d'une voix douce. Tu pensais vraiment que vous alliez faire ça pendant deux semaines et qu'après tout resterait comme avant ?

Daishou ne répondit rien. Finalement, il s'allongea sur son lit et regarda à nouveau son écran.

\- On va dire que j'y ai pas assez réfléchi, visiblement.

\- Mon œil oui ! Ça te met pas la puce à l'oreille que t'aies accepté sans sourciller un contrat où tu serais obligé d'embrasser Kuroo ? Tu peux te mentir à toi même, mais à moi on me l'a fait pas. T'en mourrais d'envie, admets-le.

À l'issue d'un long silence, Daishou finit par acquiescer.

\- T'as raison.

\- C'est la phrase que j'aime le plus entendre.

\- Bon, on peut passer au moment où tu m'aides ?

Mika rapprocha son téléphone de son visage jusqu'à ce que Daishou ne puisse plus voir qu'un angle rapproché des plus comiques.

\- Il te suffit de lui parler. Tu sais te servir de ta bouche non ? Utilise-la pour autre chose que lui rouler des pelles pendant cinq secondes, je te garantis que ça peut marcher.

Daishou se frappa le front comme si elle venait de lui donner une idée des plus lumineuses.

\- Ah ! C'est vrai tiens, j'y avais pas pensé. C'est pourtant simple, aller le voir et lui balancer qu'en fait j'ai pas tellement fait semblant...Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer ?

Mika leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ouais faudra ravaler ta fierté et ça risque de te coûter, et alors ? Ça crève les yeux que Kuroo -

\- Que Kuroo quoi ? Tu crois quand même pas que c'est réciproque ? Dans le meilleur des cas, il fait ça pour oublier Futakuchi. Et dès que ça sera fini, il se souviendra qu'il me déteste.

Réprimant un soupir d'agacement, Mika s'allongea sur son lit, pressentant que cette conversation pourrait durer encore des heures.

\- T'as fini de dire des conneries ? C'est lui qui te l'a demandé !

\- Vous lui avez pas mal forcé la main quand même...

\- Et alors ? On l'a forcé à t'embrasser aussi ? On l'a forcé à te manger le cou comme un morceau de viande ? Ah, et je l'ai aussi menacé d'un pistolet sur sa tempe à signer ce torchon de contrat, aussi, comment l'oublier…

Daishou l'interrompit, exaspéré.

\- Laisse-moi te présenter les choses telles que je les vois : À la seconde où ce contrat prendra fin, il regrettera tout ce qu'il a fait avec moi. Et il se souviendra qu'en fait on se déteste.

\- C'est faux. Les gens se laissent pas embrasser comme ça par des gens qui ne leur plaisent pas.

\- Je te dis que c'est pas aussi simple que ça...

\- De quoi t'as peur, Sugu-chan ? finit-elle par dire.

Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que Kuroo ressentait la même chose que lui.

\- À ton avis ? lâcha sèchement Daishou.

\- Oh. murmura Mika.

Elle ne s'y était pas attendue, pour une fois. Daishou et elle ne reparlaient de leur relation - qui datait de la fin du lycée - que sur le ton de la plaisanterie, dorénavant. Même s'ils s'étaient séparés en bons termes, elle savait que Daishou avait eu plus de mal à s'y faire qu'elle.

\- Désolé, je voulais pas dire ça, soupira Daishou. J'ai la tête en vrac, là.

\- Non, je comprends. Mais tu sais, c'est pas parce que ça a pas marché avec moi que ça marchera pas avec Kuroo...

\- Si c'est pour qu'on se rende compte au bout d'une semaine qu'on se déteste encore plus qu'avant, non merci.

Mika acquiesça gravement.

\- Ouais j'ai grave senti la haine quand vous vous êtes bécotés devant nous dans l'amphi.

\- Mika –

\- La ferme. Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Mais que tu sois trop lâche pour l'admettre c'est encore autre chose.

Daishou plissa les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas lâche.

Mika fit la moue, peu convaincue.

\- Bof bof hein.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent à travers les objectifs de leurs téléphones pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité à Mika. Finalement, elle lui lança :

\- La nuit porte conseil. Peut-être que demain tu te réveilleras avec un cerveau.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi ma douce amie. C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi, grommela Daishou.

Mika lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts. Lorsque l'image de Daishou s'évanouit sur l'écran, elle chercha immédiatement le contact d'Oikawa dans son journal d'appel. Elle devait absolument tenir son acolyte au courant de l'évolution de leur plan.

* * *

Le lendemain, Daishou s'observa dans le miroir une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux de son reflet – et non, il n'avait pas subitement développé le même narcissisme qu'Oikawa, il songeait juste que sa mère l'aurait assurément égorgé si elle l'avait vu sortir avec une marque pareille. Au dessus du col de sa chemise, la preuve de sa dernière idée stupide le narguait, faisant ressurgir le souvenir de Kuroo dès qu'il posait les yeux dessus un peu trop longtemps. Il s'interdit de laisser son esprit vagabonder vers ce qui aurait pu se passer si Oikawa n'avait pas – une fois de plus – fait irruption à point nommé.

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours toi ? »_

Les mots qui avaient échappé à Kuroo la veille ne cessaient de le poursuivre. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu halluciner. Et dire qu'il avait été assez stupide pour l'embrasser, pour l'encourager à continuer…Quoiqu'il en soit, il était prêt à rétorquer à qui voulait l'entendre que Kuroo ne s'était pas fait prier pour lui rendre son baiser.

\- Ah, Futakuchi, ce que je ferai pas pour tes beaux yeux, murmura-t-il en enfilant un pull par-dessus sa chemise.

Son plan de la veille pour lui donner des cheveux blancs allait certainement marcher à merveille ; en revanche, il allait devoir passer les prochains jours à se remémorer ces instants, car il n'avait qu'à regarder la marque violacée peinte sur son cou pour sentir à nouveau le souffle de Kuroo sur sa peau.

La première heure de la journée suffit à faire prendre conscience à Daishou que si parfois cette comédie pouvait s'avérer difficile à gérer pour son self-control, réaliser ses sentiments pour Kuroo allait empirer gravement la situation.

Il lui suffit d'apercevoir Kuroo, le nez déjà plongé dans ses notes avant que le cours commence, pour que sa tension monte d'un cran. Il n'allait pas changer d'attitude à son égard, pas question. Rien n'était censé avoir changé.

Alors Daishou s'exhorta au calme et le rejoignit, s'asseyant à côté de lui au deuxième rang. Après l'avoir rapidement embrassé sur les lèvres en guise de bonjour, Kuroo lui lança :

\- Dis-moi t'es parti comme un voleur hier soir après qu'Oikawa se soit remis de ses émotions..

Daishou se para de son plus beau sourire.

\- Je t'ai manqué ?

\- Peut-être bien.

Kuroo lui offrit un sourire énigmatique. Très bien, il entrait dans son jeu. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Futakuchi n'en perde pas une miette. Daishou ne lui avait pas accordé un regard, mais il pouvait presque sentir son regard incendiaire sur sa nuque. Il se rapprocha de Kuroo pour murmurer dans son oreille :

\- Désolé, mon cœur, mais j'avais un coup de fil urgent à passer.

Il ne préciserait évidemment pas qu'il avait appelé Mika pendant deux heures pour se plaindre et qu'elle s'était copieusement moquée de lui en retour.

\- C'était qui ? Je vais être jaloux.

Daishou déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu devrais pas.

Daishou sortit son classeur en voyant le professeur arriver et Kuroo reporta son attention sur le tableau alors que le cours commençait.

Dans ce module en classe restreinte, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre les mêmes libertés qu'en amphithéâtre où quasi personne ne faisait attention à eux. Dormir sur son épaule était proscrit. Kuroo ne se priva pourtant pas de lui prendre la main sous la table au moment où il s'y attendait le moins.

Ce geste qui n'aurait fait ni chaud ni froid a Daishou quelques jours auparavant le fit se figer immédiatement.

Bon sang, il ne faisait que lui tenir la main. S'il avait survécu à tous les baisers qu'il avait échangés avec Kuroo, s'il avait survécu à la veille, il pouvait assurément supporter qu'il lui tienne la main.

 _« Tout ça est faux, c'était bien ça le principe du contrat. »_

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longtemps.

\- Vous vous croyez où exactement ?

La douce voix de Futakuchi, émanant du rang juste derrière eux venait d'interrompre le flot de ses pensées. Le menton nonchalamment posé dans la paume de sa main, il les jaugeait d'un air méprisant, un stylo entre les dents.

Daishou se fit un plaisir de se retourner lentement pour qu'il puisse avoir une vue parfaite sur son cou. Le cliquetis métallique du stylo de Futakuchi heurtant le carrelage, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche comme une carpe, sonna comme une mélodie triomphante à ses oreilles.

\- Tu devrais ramasser ça, lui conseilla Kuroo.

\- Et ta dignité avec, rajouta Daishou.

Il était habitué à ce que Futakuchi lui lance des regards noirs, mais la manière dont ses yeux le dévisageaient à cet instant ne lui laissait pas le moindre doute : il l'aurait étranglé s'il l'avait pu.

« _Qui va à la chasse perd sa place._ » songea Daishou avec satisfaction.

Daishou s'était à peine retourné pour faire mine de s'intéresser au cours que Futakuchi cracha :

\- C'est marrant, t'étais pas aussi démonstratif quand on était ensemble.

Kuroo fut plus rapide que Daishou à répliquer, cette fois-ci. L'air mortellement ennuyé – et il devait l'être, car il tentait de suivre le cours, contrairement à Daishou qui s'en moquait éperdument.

\- Dis donc, c'est pas parce que t'es frustré que t'es obligé de nous faire chier, Kenji.

\- Là c'est vous qui me faites chier, en l'occurrence. Si vous voulez étaler votre vie dégueulasse, faites-le au moins en dehors des cours, là où on est pas tous obligés de vous regarder.

\- C'est fou ça, soupira Daishou théâtralement. T'es censé passer à autre chose rapidement quand t'es la personne qui largue…alors quoi, t'as besoin d'attention ?

Kuroo posa une main sur le bras de Daishou comme pour lui faire signe de se taire, mais il mourait d'envie de cracher son venin. Futakuchi avait encore une fois mordu à l'hameçon, il aurait été dommage de ne pas lui donner ce qu'il cherchait : la confrontation.

Au lieu de s'adresser à Futakuchi, Daishou fit un grand sourire à Aone, assis à la gauche de ce dernier. Il ne cilla même pas.

\- Écoute mon brave, je crois que ton ami a quelques soucis de type frustration, aigreur, tout ça...alors tu pourrais être gentil et t'occuper de lui ? Je crois qu'il a grandement besoin de tirer son coup. Oh, mais fais pas cette tête, c'est pas homo si c'est pour dépanner un pote.

À droite de Futakuchi, Moniwa laissa échapper une exclamation étranglée.

\- Ça suffit tous les deux ! Le respect, vous connaissez ?

Futakuchi se pencha dangereusement par-dessus sa table pour planter son regard dans celui de Daishou.

\- Alors toi, dès que tu fous un pied hors de cette salle t'es un homme mort. Ta mère te reconnaîtra même pas, bouffon.

Daishou lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Ça aurait été avec grand plaisir, mais j'ai déjà Kuroo pour me faire ma fête.

Ce dernier le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, comme s'il avait du mal à croire que la scène s'était véritablement déroulée sous ses yeux.

Le professeur ne laissa cependant pas l'occasion à Futakuchi de répondre. Les mains sur les hanches, il se racla la gorge.

\- Daishou, Futakuchi. Vous voulez que je vous apporte des petits gâteaux et une tasse de thé ? Puisque c'est comme ça vous me rendrez ce travail en binôme. Ça vous apprendra à vous disputer pendant mon cours. Je le veux dans deux jours sur mon bureau, ou la note que je vous mettrai vous fera passer l'envie de vous croire au café pendant mon cours.

Daishou se figea l'espace d'une demi-seconde et Kuroo et lui s'entre-regardèrent. Ce dernier semblait sincèrement désolé pour lui, et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Daishou.

\- C'est parfait, tout ça, murmura-t-il. Je vais faire de sa vie un enfer.

Il parvint à arracher un sourire à Kuroo.

\- Je sais pas ce que t'as en tête, mais vas-y. Je te fais confiance pour être insupportable. Mais te fais pas tuer non plus. Sans vouloir te vexer, il est plus musclé qu'il en a l'air.

Daishou réprima un frisson de jalousie. Il n'avait pas de mal à imaginer comment Kuroo avait obtenu cette information.

\- Pas besoin de m'en inquiéter si je le poignarde avant.

Reprenant ses notes en secouant la tête, Kuroo pouffa :

\- Tu me fais peur, certains jours.

\- L'article 5 interdit seulement les coups de bâton, mon cœur.

* * *

À la fin de l'après-midi, Daishou verrouilla son téléphone avec un soupir. Il avait rendez-vous dans dix minutes à la bibliothèque avec Futakuchi. Même si la perspective de l'enquiquiner l'enchantait au plus haut point, il devait admettre qu'il se sentait un brin nerveux – et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la promesse de mort de Futakuchi. C'était tout autre chose qui chiffonnait Daishou.

Après tous ces jours de comédie, il ne savait toujours rien des circonstances dans lesquelles Kuroo et lui s'étaient séparés. Il savait juste que Futakuchi avait brutalement mis fin à leur relation et que Kuroo avait eu du mal à s'en remettre. Mais rien ne lui disait pourquoi.

Si la mémoire de Daishou ne lui faisait pas défaut, Kuroo était sorti avec lui pendant près de cinq mois. Il ne connaissait pas l'histoire en détail, et n'avait appris ce qu'il savait que par Oikawa qui s'en était toujours copieusement plaint. Daishou s'était toujours tenu éloigné de la vie sentimentale de Kuroo. Premièrement parce qu'il n'en avait royalement rien à faire, et deuxièmement parce que son ancien petit ami avait l'air d'être un sacré abruti. Sans compter le fait que s'ils s'entendaient plutôt décemment cette année, le début de l'université n'avait pas été aussi drôle. Ils se provoquaient l'un l'autre à chaque occasion qui se présentait, ce qui avait eu tôt fait d'agacer leurs amis mutuels. Oikawa avait très largement contribué à l'adoucissement de leurs querelles en les forçant tout bonnement à se fréquenter. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient envie de s'auto-exclure de la bande formée par les titulaires de l'équipe de l'université.

Le moment où Kuroo avait commencé à sortir avec Futakuchi avait à peu près coïncidé avec la période où Daishou et lui étaient plus ou moins devenus amis. Kuroo avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de se disputer avec lui, ce qui limitait d'autant plus leurs occasions de se crêper le chignon. Pour résumer, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Daishou n'en avait jamais rien eu à faire que Kuroo sorte avec lui. S'il voulait perdre son temps à galocher un abruti, c'était son droit le plus absolu.

Une fois en particulier, cependant, Daishou les avait aperçus dans la bibliothèque un soir de novembre, alors qu'il cherchait un livre dans une allée adjacente. Il avait reconnu la voix de Kuroo la première. Daishou s'était fait la réflexion qu'il semblait fatigué. Celle de Futakuchi n'avait pas tardé à suivre et il n'avait pas pu se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- _T'as assez révisé pour ce soir, non ?_

\- _Faudrait que je termine le chapitre, on sait jamais._

Futakuchi avait souri, l'air moqueur.

\- _Tu le connais par cœur._

Kuroo avait semblé sur le point de contre argumenter, mais Futakuchi l'avait embrassé, le réduisant au silence. Daishou aurait dû partir à ce moment précis, mais tout imbécile qu'il était, il s'était figé dans l'allée, le regard rivé à travers les ouvrages de droit, dans un interstice qui lui offrait une vue parfaite sur Kuroo qui, finalement, avait passé une main derrière la nuque de Futakuchi, dans ses cheveux, pour l'attirer plus près de lui.

\- _Bon, ok. T'as gagné._

\- _Je préfère ça._

À ce moment-là, Daishou s'était comme réveillé de sa transe et avait tourné les talons aussi silencieusement que possible pour quitter les lieux.

Il avait enfoui ce souvenir aussi loin que possible. Il les trouvait ridicules tous les deux, point. Un abruti avec un abruti, rien de plus.

Sauf qu'il se rendait compte que ce qu'il avait pris pour du mépris depuis le début s'apparentait plutôt à de la jalousie qu'il n'avait jamais voulu regarder en face. S'il avait vu Kuroo et Futakuchi aujourd'hui dans cette bibliothèque, il aurait eu des envies de meurtre.

Non, décidément, il allait faire regretter à Futakuchi d'avoir largué Kuroo. Et tant pis si ça n'était que pour deux jours de plus.

Il passa les portes coulissantes de la bibliothèque avec son plus beau sourire. Son ordinateur sous le bras, il chercha Futakuchi des yeux. Il l'aperçut à la table la plus proche des grandes baies vitrées, tapant sur son propre ordinateur d'un air concentré.

\- Salut, dit Daishou en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Futakuchi le gratifia à peine d'un signe de tête.

\- Autant en finir le plus vite possible, j'ai fait un plan pendant que je t'attendais, t'auras qu'à faire la partie une et moi la deux.

Daishou jeta un œil au document ouvert sur son ordinateur. La structure du plan qu'il avait proposé était loin d'être mauvaise, mais simplement parce que Daishou pouvait trouver des choses à redire, il n'allait pas se faire prier. Après tout, il était littéralement payé pour emmerder Futakuchi. Bien entendu, il le faisait uniquement par conscience professionnelle et pas parce qu'il lui tapait sur le système.

\- T'as pas trouvé plus bateau comme plan ? Loin de moi l'idée de faire durer le plaisir, surtout avec toi, mais je tiens pas à me ramasser une note de merde parce qu'on l'a bâclé.

\- Eh bien trouve mieux, siffla Futakuchi. Je vais me chercher un café.

Daishou le laissa partir et il alluma son ordinateur avec un bâillement. Décidément, ce n'était pas cher payé pour tout l'amusement que cet arrangement lui procurait. À peine Futakuchi eut-il disparu derrière un rayonnage que Daishou sortit son téléphone.

Décidant que « blaireau des poubelles » n'était pas un nom de contact assez romantique pour Kuroo, il le rebaptisa promptement « chaton ».

 ** _-vipère des trottoirs a changé votre surnom de « blaireau des poubelles » en « chaton »-_**

 **vipère des trottoirs** : dis moi des trucs sales

 **chaton** : hein

 **vipère des trottoirs** : Jsuis avec futakuchi, ça serait bête de rater une occasion qu'il voie qu'on s'envoie des messages h24 comme le couple dégueulasse qu'on est

 **chaton** : aww tu y mets du cœur dis moi

 **vipère des trottoirs** : exécution

 **- _kuroo a changé votre surnom de « vipère des trottoirs » en « mon canard des îles »-_**

 **mon canard des îles** : c'est d'un mauvais goût impardonnable, je tiens à te le signaler

 **chaton** : tu me donnes pas envie de t'envoyer des messages mignons :(

 **mon canard des îles** : jm'en branle c'est pas mon ex qu'on essaie de faire enrager

 **chaton** : tu es beau comme un camion

 **mon canard des îles** : bon jvais le mettre bien en évidence sur le bureau, t'as intérêt à faire mieux que ça

Daishou verrouilla son téléphone et le posa à sa droite, entre son ordinateur et celui de Futakuchi, l'air de rien. Pile au bon moment, car ce dernier revenait avec un gobelet fumant et une expression qui n'avait rien à lui envier.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ton plan magique, dit-il avant de prendre une gorgée de son café. Et j'ai pas la soirée.

\- Oh crois-moi, moi non plus, Kuroo m'attend.

Futakuchi hocha la tête d'un air faussement intéressé.

\- Tu veux une tartine pour étaler ta vie ?

Daishou lui fit un grand sourire. Ne pas perdre son sang-froid était la clé pour un enquiquineur expérimenté. De plus, il aurait sa revanche bien assez tôt, dès que Kuroo aurait trouvé l'inspiration.

\- De toute façon, reprit Daishou, une fois qu'on est d'accord sur les parties on fait le reste chacun chez soi.

\- Ravi de voir qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde, répondit sèchement Futakuchi.

Daishou acquiesça et commença à taper un plan sur son traitement de texte. Il agissait avec calme et détachement, histoire de bien faire sentir à Futakuchi que rien ne perturberait sa bonne humeur. Il achevait les indications pour la conclusion de son plan lorsqu'il aperçut un rai de lumière dans sa vision périphérique.

Ignorer son téléphone en feignant la concentration lui demanda le plus grand self-control, mais il tint bon. En revanche, Futakuchi n'eut pas cette présence d'esprit, car il manqua de s'étrangler avec son café. Daishou lui tapa dans le dos, l'air compatissant.

\- Bah alors, ça serait dommage que tu crèves maintenant, je devrai faire le travail tout seul…

Futakuchi se dégagea, furibond.

\- Me touche pas, abruti.

\- Tant d'agressivité…déplora Daishou. C'est franchement dommage, moi qui commençait à bien t'aimer.

Alors que Futakuchi se remettait tant bien que mal d'avoir avalé son café de travers, Daishou jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son écran.

 _«_ _Eh bien, Kuroo, si je m'attendais à ça..._ _»_

Daishou comprit qu'il avait épuisé la patience de Futakuchi jusqu'à la corde lorsque ce dernier l'attrapa vivement par le col de sa chemise.

 _« Je l'aurai quand même bien cherché, s'il m'écorche vif. »_ songea t-il dans un accès de sagesse.

\- Allez, crache le morceau, siffla Futakuchi. Ça fait combien de temps que tu te tapes Kuroo ?

Imperturbable, Daishou haussa les épaules comme s'il ignorait que ça faisait dix jours.

\- Presque deux semaines.

\- Te fous pas de moi. Je sais très bien que vous voyez depuis bien plus longtemps.

Daishou arqua un sourcil. Ça c'était nouveau. Son expression surprise sembla agacer Futakuchi encore plus.

\- Arrête de faire les mecs modèles avec moi, ça prendra pas. Tu peux faire le fayot devant tout le monde, mais j'ai su dès l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi que t'étais qu'un sale con.

Daishou fut pris d'une subite envie de lui donner raison. De lui faire croire que Kuroo et lui s'envoyaient en l'air depuis des semaines. Mais il aurait eu besoin d'en parler avec lui avant - Daishou n'était pas certain que Kuroo apprécierait de se trimballer une réputation d'infidèle. Même si c'était aussi humiliant pour Futakuchi que pour Kuroo, ce qui constituait clairement une victoire pour Daishou.

\- Alors premièrement, je t'emmerde. Et deuxièmement, je te dis que c'est des conneries. Kuroo t'a pas trompé. Ou en tout cas, pas avec moi. Mais ton attitude et ta paranoïa me font comprendre pourquoi il ne regrette absolument pas votre relation...

 _« Ou du moins, je l'espère sérieusement. »_

Futakuchi secoua la tête.

\- J'en crois pas un mot.

Daishou n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Est ce qu'il avait vraiment rompu avec Kuroo parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Daishou et lui ?

Il était encore plus cinglé que ce que Daishou avait pensé depuis le début.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que quoi que ce soit s'est passé entre nous pendant que tu sortais avec lui ?

\- Oh j'en sais rien, peut-être parce qu'à partir du moment où t'entrais dans la pièce il n'avait plus d'yeux que pour toi ? Parce qu'il faisait semblant de te détester, mais qu'il parlait de toi constamment ?

Daishou sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

\- _Pardon_ ?

Futakuchi planta un doigt accusateur sur le torse de Daishou.

\- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. Toi et Kuroo vous vous voyiez quasiment plus souvent que lui et moi.

\- Mais pas plus qu'Oikawa ou Kenma, tu dérailles !

Daishou ne savait même pas pourquoi il élevait la voix. Que Futakuchi l'en croie capable ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, mais qu'il accuse Kuroo d'une chose pareille le scandalisait. Oikawa n'avait pas exagéré sur l'état dans lequel il était après leur rupture. Entendre Futakuchi parler de lui comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire connard infidèle le faisait enrager.

Il n'en démordait pas, pourtant.

\- Et ça explique pourquoi il ne se passait une journée sans qu'il me dise « Daishou a fait ci, Daishou à fait ça. » ? Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il pensait vraiment que je le croyais quand il me disait qu'il pouvait pas te supporter.

 _« Il ment. »_ pensa Daishou. C'était la seule explication possible.

Mais pourquoi mentirait-il ? Quel intérêt Futakuchi aurait-il à lui raconter ce genre de conneries ? C'était tordu au possible. Mais pas aussi tordu que de rédiger un contrat sur une supercherie portant à le convaincre qu'il sortait avec Kuroo pour le faire enrager, ceci dit.

\- Peut-être que si tu lui avais un peu plus fait confiance vous n'en seriez pas là, dit Daishou en croisant les bras.

Futakuchi renifla de mépris.

\- Comme si j'allais rester avec quelqu'un qui préfère son soi-disant pire ennemi.D'ailleurs, très touchante votre histoire. Amis d'enfance, puis capitaines d'équipes rivales au lycée et maintenant vous êtes _enfin_ ensemble. Vous allez me faire pleurer. Et je joue quel rôle dans votre roman à l'eau de rose ? Celui du méchant ? Laisse-moi rire.

Il se leva pour prendre ses affaires. Daishou avait une réplique cinglante sur le bout de la langue, mais pour une fois, il la retint. Étrangement, faire enrager Futakuchi était devenu un objectif dérisoire, après ce qu'il avait entendu.

\- Le devoir ne va pas se faire tout seul, observa t-il toutefois.

\- T'as qu'à m'envoyer ton plan et je le suivrai, lança Futakuchi sans se retourner. Je passerai pas une minute de plus avec toi.

Daishou le regarda partir sans vraiment le voir. Il avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'il avait entendu.

Il songea à appeler Mika, mais abandonna bien vite cette idée. Ce n'était pas à elle de régler ses histoires, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus.

Il se sentit comme un étranger dans son propre corps lorsqu'il prit la direction des dortoirs.

* * *

Kuroo l'accueillit avec surprise. Il devait être en train de relire ses notes de cours, car Daishou les apercevait, éparpillées sur son bureau.

\- Bah alors, c'est déjà fini ton devoir avec Futakuchi ? Tu m'as ramené sa tête dans ton sac ?

\- On a écourté, il avait des trucs à faire, mentit Daishou.

Il posa son ordinateur sur le bureau de Kuroo avec un soupir.

\- Et..Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Daishou se retourna vers Kuroo, avisa son sweat-shirt rouge délavé de Nekoma, ses cheveux encore moins bien coiffés que d'habitude et le sourire moqueur qui étirait ses lèvres.

C'était le plus grand imbécile qu'il ait jamais rencontré, un crétin qui avait des goûts à vomir quand il était question des hommes et qui n'avait jamais été fichu de se coiffer convenablement. Lui qui était un capitaine si attentif et observateur, ne brillait pas par son intelligence lorsqu'il était question de refuser un plan aussi foireux que celui qui les avait menés ici.

 _« Et t'as accepté avec joie de le suivre les yeux fermés. »_

Ouais, Kuroo était un sacré enfoiré fait de sarcasme et de sourires, et il ne se passait pas une minute sans que Daishou ne rêve de lui arracher sa langue. Malgré tout ça Kuroo parvenait à faire disparaître tout l'oxygène dès qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui. Daishou se comportait comme un parfait idiot mordu d'amour et à ce moment précis, il n'en avait plus grand-chose à faire.

\- T'as pas l'air si mécontent de me voir, répliqua-t-il, toujours heureux de se dérober.

Kuroo haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis bon acteur.

\- À d'autres.

Daishou s'assit sur son lit sans y avoir été invité et il réalisa seulement à cet instant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire à Kuroo.

« _Oh au fait ! Ton ex est persuadé qu'on couchait ensemble depuis des semaines. Bonne journée sinon ?_ »

Des doutes l'assaillirent. Peut-être que Futakuchi les avait percés à jour et qu'il avait menti. Peut-être qu'il était tellement parano qu'il avait raconté n'importe quoi à Daishou. Peut être que –

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Kuroo en s'asseyant à côté de lui. T'as l'air bizarre. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude, quoi.

Daishou leva les yeux vers lui, cherchant une réponse qui ne vint jamais.

« _J'étais invisible dès que tu rentrais dans la pièce. »_

 _« Il parlait de toi en permanence_.»

Avant que Kuroo ne puisse répéter sa question, Daishou prit son visage entre ses mains tremblantes et l'embrassa comme pour chercher à vérifier la véracité des paroles de Futakuchi.

Kuroo n'opposa aucune résistance, même dans une pièce fermée où personne ne pourrait être témoin de ce baiser. Surpris les premières secondes, il ne bougea pas, n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour se dégager ou pour se rapprocher, mais il soupira quand les mains de Daishou quittèrent son visage pour se glisser, l'une dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son dos. Kuroo le prit par la taille jusqu'à ce que Daishou soit quasiment assis sur ses genoux, sans jamais interrompre leur baiser.

\- T'es pas censé m'encourager, enfoiré, murmura Daishou.

Cette fois-ci, Kuroo lui rendit son baiser. Mais pas comme toutes les fois où Daishou l'avait plus ou moins convaincu qu'il fallait qu'ils s'embrassent, que c'était _nécessaire_ , non, Kuroo l'embrassa comme s'il en avait autant envie que lui.

« _Faites qu'il ait raison_ , pensa Daishou avec le peu de ses cellules cérébrales encore en état de marche, alors que Kuroo lui mordait la lèvre inférieure. _Faites que Futakuchi ait raison_. »

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? murmura finalement Kuroo d'une voix rauque.

Daishou le regarda droit dans les yeux et réprima son envie de lui rétorquer qu'il n'avait jamais esquissé le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher. S'il avait décidé récupérer son bon sens, il était un peu tard.

\- Parce que j'en avais envie.

Kuroo l'observa un instant, le front posé contre le sien. Daishou s'attendit à ce qu'il recule, mais contre toute attente il se pencha à nouveau vers Daishou, plus lentement que ce à quoi il était habitué après ces derniers jours. Ses lèvres glissèrent jusqu'à sa mâchoire, puis elles virent effleurer son cou. Daishou soupira lorsqu'elles se posèrent au même endroit que la veille.

Pourtant, lorsque Daishou releva la tête pour l'embrasser encore une fois, Kuroo recula légèrement. Pas assez pour déloger sa main de ses cheveux, mais juste assez pour mettre quelques centimètres de distance entre les lèvres de Daishou et les siennes.

\- Attends, murmura-t-il. Je...on devrait pas faire ça. L'article 4, c'est -

Daishou dégagea délicatement une mèche de son front.

\- Je m'en balance, de l'article 4.

Kuroo fuyait toujours son regard, sans pourtant faire un geste pour éloigner ses mains de sa taille. Daishou soupira. Il voulait bien être patient, mais si Kuroo avait décidé d'être aussi lent à la détente il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution.

\- Dis-moi, où tu l'as mis ton exemplaire du contrat ?

Kuroo fronça les sourcils.

\- Dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit.

Daishou ne répondit rien, mais il tourna le dos à Kuroo pour ouvrir le tiroir en question. Il allait déchirer ce contrat en mille morceaux une bonne fois pour toutes et peut être qu'à ce moment-là Kuroo comprendrait ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

En revanche, il se figea en remarquant la feuille de papier photo qui était posée au-dessus du contrat, dans le tiroir. En l'examinant, son cœur se serra et il releva les yeux vers Kuroo d'un air ironique, qui n'était la que pour cacher le vide qui venait de s'ouvrir à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

\- Très mignon.

Kuroo lui prit les photos des mains.

\- Arrête, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

\- Et qu'est ce que je crois, à ton avis?

Kuroo soupira.

\- J'aurais dû les jeter.

\- T'as pas à te justifier, dit sèchement Daishou. De toute façon, on fait bien tout ça pour une raison.

Daishou combattit son instinct qui lui criait de quitter la pièce le plus vite possible. Il se sentait trahi. Il avait toujours cette marque imprimée sur sa peau, il avait toujours la chaleur des baisers de Kuroo sur les lèvres, les cheveux dans tous les sens à cause de ses mains impatientes.

Il avait eu tort de vouloir son cœur en plus de tout ça.

\- Non, dit Kuroo. Je te l'ai dit, lui et moi c'est terminé.

Daishou détourna le regard dans une tentative dérisoire d'empêcher Kuroo d'y déceler sa déception.

\- T'en es certain ? siffla t-il. Parce qu'il m'a raconté des choses très intéressantes tout à l'heure.

Kuroo haussa les sourcils.

\- Ah ouais ? Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

Daishou se dégagea, furieux de la curiosité sincère qu'il lisait dans la voix de Kuroo.

\- Oh rien de bien important. cracha t-il. Mis à part qu'il t'avait largué parce qu'il est - pour une raison qui m'échappe - persuadé qu'on se voyait pendant que t'étais encore avec lui.

Il se haïssait de la colère qu'il avait laissé transparaître. Il aurait dû être capable de feindre l'indifférence aussi facilement que d'ordinaire. Mais encore une fois, Kuroo le détraquait complètement.

Kuroo resta interdit.

\- Il t'a dit ça ?

\- À peu de chose près. Donc je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu m'expliques quelle est la vraie raison pour laquelle vous avez rompu, et à quoi tu joues exactement.

Kuroo passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air dépassé par les événements. Il semblait à la fois irrité et choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Eh bah si t'y tiens tant que ça, je vais te le dire. rétorqua t-il.

Daishou croisa les bras et attendit. Kuroo soutint son regard.

\- C'était sympa, mais quand je sors avec quelqu'un, je préfère avoir l'impression que c'est _moi_ qu'il veut se taper. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit mot pour mot.

\- Aoutch, grimaça Daishou, sentant sa colère faiblir à vue d'oeil. Et t'as répondu quoi ?

Kuroo secoua la tête, incrédule.

\- À ton avis ? Je lui ai demandé d'où lui venait une idée pareille, et qu'on pouvait au moins en parler et (Il hésita.)...que je l'aimais. Bref. Il a rien voulu entendre.

Daishou garda le silence, la culpabilité lui dévorant les entrailles.

\- Je suis désolé.

Et il l'était. D'une certaine manière.

\- Pas autant que moi. maugréa Kuroo avec un soupir.

Daishou gardait les bras résolument croisés.

\- T'as qu'à aller lui dire que c'était des conneries, alors.

Kuroo éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Ouais, c'est clair que s'il ne m'a pas écouté ce jour-là, après dix jours à m'afficher avec toi il va me croire sur parole. Et je sais même pas pourquoi on parle de ça, je t'ai dit cent fois que lui et moi c'était fini pour de bon. Il n'a qu'à penser ce qu'il veut.

Ce fut au tour de Daishou de rire.

\- Si tu te moquais vraiment de ce qu'il pense, on en serait pas là.

Kuroo l'attira vers lui par le bras.

\- Ah, parce que c'était pour lui prouver quelque chose, ce cinéma à la laverie ? La scène d'hier soir ? Les quinze minutes qu'on vient de passer à s'embrasser ?

Daishou grimaça. Kuroo n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il avait même parfaitement raison.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il est très convaincu, là, dit Kuroo en désignant la chambre déserte autour d'eux.

Kuroo se rapprocha encore de lui et cette fois-ci Daishou resta immobile, même lorsqu'il murmura à son oreille :

\- Mais attends, si je résume bien, après avoir entendu toutes ces salades, ton premier réflexe a été de venir me voir et de m'embrasser ?

Daishou tourna la tête et le baiser de Kuroo se perdit dans ses cheveux.

\- Si je prenais des décisions intelligentes, ça se saurait.

Rétorquer avec un sarcasme parfait était diablement plus difficile quand Kuroo s'entêtait à embrasser tantôt sa joue, sa tempe, sa mâchoire.

\- T'es sûr que t'as rien à me dire ? Quelque chose comme « _oh Kuroo, sors avec moi s'il te plaît »_? Tant de déclarations ces derniers jours et pas une seule aujourd'hui ?

Daishou l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux :

\- En voilà une, tête de noeud. J'accepte de te faire une fleur en sortant avec toi gratuitement.

Il n'avait jamais vu de sourire plus victorieux sur le visage de Kuroo, même après une victoire de Nekoma contre Nohebi.

\- Je me suis laissé charmer par le pire des enfoirés.

Daishou murmura à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres :

\- Ouais, tu dois avoir un type. Faudra faire avec.

\- Je m'en accommoderai, dit Kuroo d'un ton fataliste avant de l'embrasser.

Daishou n'aurait pas su dire lequel des deux avait poussé ou attiré, l'autre, mais lorsque le dos de Kuroo heurta son matelas, il sentit son estomac se tordre sous l'effet de l'anticipation. Il lui semblait qu'il avait attendu un milliard d'années avant de pouvoir l'approcher de cette façon, qu'il avait dû trouver mille stratagèmes pour en arriver là et qu'enfin Kuroo ne regardait que lui, n'embrassait que lui, ne voulait que lui.

Plus rien ne tout ça n'était factice – et Daishou se demanda distraitement si cela n'avait jamais été le cas, finalement. Peu importe. pensa t-il. Peu importe ce que diraient Oikawa, Mika, Futakuchi, ou quiconque ayant quoi que ce soit à faire de ce qui se passait entre Kuroo et lui. Tout ce qui avait de l'importance, à cet instant précis, était l'insistance avec laquelle Kuroo l'embrassait et les moitiés de phrases incohérentes qu'il murmurait entre deux baisers.

Personne ne verrait jamais ce baiser, et c'était tant mieux, car Daishou se sentait sur le point d'imploser sous la force de tout ce qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de retenir, à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il avait à peine l'impression que c'était lui qui voulait Kuroo, qui avait besoin de Kuroo. Pourtant c'était bien lui qui le plaquait contre le matelas tel un python sur le point d'étouffer sa proie, c'était bien lui qui savourait chacun de ses soupirs. Les doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux de Kuroo, il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Plus tard, bien plus tard, trois coups furent frappés à la porte de la chambre de Kuroo et ce dernier soupira d'agacement. Occupé à réfléchir sur le sens de la vie – qui semblait bien inexistant après s'être tapé son pire ennemi – il n'avait aucune envie de bouger de son lit.

\- Eh, Kuroo ! C'est ton meilleur pote, Oikawa. Ouvre moi cette porte, j'ai entendu parler d'une certaine embrouille en cours ce matin et je ne comprends pas que personne ne m'ai prévenu…

 _« Alors pour commencer, mon meilleur pote c'est Bokuto. »_

Kuroo regardait le plafond, en espérant que la voix qu'il entendait venait d'une hallucination résultant d'un traumatisme dû à une exposition prolongée à Oikawa Tooru. Malheureusement, Daishou l'avait entendue, lui aussi.

Allongé à côté de lui, il soupira gravement.

\- Oh, qu'il la mette en sourdine celui-là, grogna-t-il contre la clavicule de Kuroo.

Mais Oikawa ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Kuroo Tetsurou ! piaillait-il derrière la porte. Je te cause ! Je sais que t'es là dedans, et j'espère pour toi que t'es dans un état un peu plus décent qu'hier soir !

Daishou pouffa. Ils n'étaient même pas habillés.

\- T'as fermé la porte a clé derrière toi ? demanda Kuroo, soudainement inquiet.

Le sourire de Daishou s'évanouit.

\- Alors non, j'avais pas spécialement prévu que les choses prennent cette tournure.

Mais trop tard, la poignée s'enclenchait déjà et la voix d'Oikawa retentissait dans le couloir.

\- Bon, je fais comme chez moi hein, j'ai pas la journée. Kuroo, Kuroo, petit cachottier, on a des choses à se dire toi et m-

Oikawa s'arrêta sur le seuil et lâcha son sac à la vue de Kuroo et Daishou. Ce dernier aurait dû se sentir gêné, mais l'expression qui avait élu domicile sur le visage d'Oikawa méritait plus d'un adjectif pour la décrire. Daishou l'aurait définie comme étant à mi-chemin entre la stupéfaction et l'horreur, un peu comme un touriste venant de se faire mordre les fesses par un gnou. Il n'en eut toutefois même pas le temps, car une autre voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

\- Bon tu te pousses Oikawa ? T'es pas le seul à vouloir ent- Oh.

Mika plaqua une main sur sa bouche, aussi scandalisée qu'hilare.

\- Je dois dire que je m'attendais pas vraiment à…

Une troisième personne lui coupa la parole, tant et si bien que Daishou se demanda quand la chambre de Kuroo s'était transformée en hall de gare.

\- Vous comptez avancer ? grogna une dernière voix. Parce que là franchement j'en ai plein le – OH !

Daishou crut halluciner en voyant apparaître Iwaizumi à la suite de Mika. Ce dernier poussa une exclamation indignée et une grimace de dégoût déforma son visage.

\- Mais fermez la porte, bande d'abrutis ! hurla Kuroo.

\- À ce rythme-là, on va faire payer la visite, renchérit Daishou en se relevant pour récupérer le drap et un semblant de dignité par la même occasion.

Mika se mit à masser les épaules d'Iwaizumi, qui semblait en état de choc. Elle lança tout de même à Daishou :

\- Oh fais pas tant de manières Sugu-chan, c'est pas comme si je t'avais jamais vu à poil…

\- Non, mais moi je m'en serai bien passé, dit Iwaizumi qui semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

Oikawa se racla la gorge.

\- Je crois que j'oublierai jamais ce que je viens de voir. Eh bien euh, on va vous…on va vous laisser...nous reparlerons de cette violation de l'article 4 plus tard…

\- Ouais, quand vous serez habillés, du coup. conclut Iwaizumi. Bon, moi je me tire. Je vais aller me rincer les yeux avec de la Javel.

\- Et fermez la porte derrière vous, dit Daishou.

* * *

VOILA

Si vous avez trouvé la référence cachée dans ce chapitre, congrats. **Thalilitwen** , je sais que tu l'as et J'ESPERE que tu étais scandalisée.

Sur ce je vous tire ma révérence et on se revoit au prochain chap, il en reste deux et cette fic sera terminéééée, rt si c trist

PS : n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et vous saurez ptet ce qu'il y avait dans le message de Kuroo

lOVE

 **Aeli**


	6. Article 5

Bonjour bonjour, FFNET.

Voici le chapitre 5 de cette fanfic, je dirai bien que je suis désolée du temps d'update mais on est pas si mal lotis comparé au ratio entre les publications des chapitres précédents, heh.

As usual remerciements infinis à **Thalilitwen** my partner in crime, à **Sherma83** la précieuse personne qui m'a relue, à **AsterRealm** pour ses encouragements et à ma confrérie chérie du kuroshou **Liuanne** et **CATHARSIS** pour leur soutien en toutes circonstances.

La fin de cette fic approche, et c'est avec le cœur lourd (et un peu de soulagement on va pas se mentir j'ai d'autres trucs sur le feu) que je vous annonce que la prochaine update sera la dernière. Mais pas de quoi être triste, vu comme je suis efficace vous en verrez sûrement pas la couleur avant au moins un mois lmao

PS : Je me vends super bien hein ? continuez à lire mes conneries pliz, kiss kiss

BREF BONNE LECTURE MES AMIS

réponse à la review de Guest : Désolée je ne sais pas ce qu'est un lemon ! Si tu pouvais m'expliquer dans ta prochaine review je t'en serai très reconnaissante !

* * *

 **ARTICLE 5**

* * *

Kuroo étouffa une exclamation de rage alors que Boo et son kart plongeaient droit vers le vide après avoir glissé de la route arc-en-ciel. Il s'apprêtait à prendre son mal en patience le temps que son véhicule soit rapatrié sur le circuit, mais Kenma venait d'appuyer sur pause.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? baîlla Kuroo.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander ça, tu joues comme Lev.

Kuroo grimaça devant l'insulte, se remémorant un souvenir douloureux de Lev prenant la route dans le mauvais sens durant les trois tours lors de leur seule et unique partie de Mario Kart.

\- Désolé de ne pas être à la hauteur, mais je t'ai battu qu'une fois de toute ma vie, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- Premièrement, j'étais malade ce jour-là, ça compte pas. Et deuxièmement, tu joues peut être que légèrement mieux que l'être humain normal, mais tu perds pas contre l'IA, tout de même.

\- Wario est coriace, t'es vache.

Kenma croisa les bras.

\- Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive ou sors d'ici.

Kuroo leva les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Très bien, très bien.

\- C'est à propos de Daishou ? voulut savoir Kenma.

Kuroo s'étira et posa sa manette, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Non, pour une fois il n'est pas la source de tous mes ennuis.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- J'arrête pas de repenser à ce que Futakuchi lui a dit.

Kenma arqua un sourcil comme si Futakuchi n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et qu'il avait du mal à se remémorer son existence. Kuroo l'enviait.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il s'est fait des idées tout seul, fit observer Kenma.

\- Je sais, je sais que c'est pas ma faute. Mais quand même, je suis sorti avec lui pendant cinq mois…Et ça a beau être un sacré connard ça me fait chier qu'il pense que je l'ai trompé.

Daishou avait bien raison. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, Kuroo accordait de l'importance à ce que Futakuchi pouvait bien penser de lui.

\- Je vois, répondit Kenma d'un air pensif. Mais vu comme il t'a jeté, tu lui dois rien. Et puis honnêtement, tu penses qu'il te croirait si t'allais lui parler ? Après toute cette comédie, il doit être persuadé que son intuition était la bonne.

\- Je sais bien, marmonna Kuroo. J'aimerais juste pouvoir faire quelque chose pour régler cette histoire.

\- C'est un peu tard pour ça, tu crois pas ?

\- Oui, t'as sans doute raison. Je regrette pas d'avoir été jusque là vu qu'au final Daishou et moi…bref. Mais quand même. Je me sens un peu mal, là.

Kenma posa une main sur son épaule d'un air grave.

\- Qu'on te brûle sur-le-champ sur la place publique pour avoir été aveugle à tes propres sentiments. Je vais chercher des allumettes.

\- Kenma, encore une fois ton aide et ton soutien me font chaud au cœur.

\- Si t'y tiens tant, va lui parler. Ça a l'air de te travailler. Faut faire quelque chose, je peux pas accepter que tu joues aussi mal à Mario Kart.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, il m'écoutera pas.

\- Je comprends pas, déplora Kenma. À sa place, j'aurais très envie de discuter avec toi.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi.

Kuroo ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas mérité.

\- T'as quand même accepté le contrat en sachant très bien qu'il t'accusait d'avoir des sentiments pour Daishou.

\- Ouais, enfin de là à me taxer d'être infidèle…

Kuroo regarda sa montre et se leva du canapé.

\- Bon de toute façon faut que j'y aille, je vais dîner avec l'autre con.

Kenma fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi, c'est pas fini ces histoires ?

Kuroo secoua la tête.

\- On est pas arrivés à la fin de la période du contrat.

\- Ce truc n'a aucune valeur légale, soupira Kenma.

\- Tout de même, je suis un homme de parole.

\- Dis plutôt que t'es content d'avoir un vrai rencard avec lui.

\- Ah la la Kenma, toujours aussi drôle, je sais pas où tu vas chercher des idées pareilles…

Comme d'habitude, Kenma lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Rien ne l'obligeait à admettre qu'il avait raison, cela dit.

* * *

Kuroo s'était attendu à plusieurs réactions avant d'exposer son problème à Daishou, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il éclate de rire.

\- Tu te fous de moi ou je rêve ? grogna Kuroo comme si ce n'était pas évident.

Daishou riait comme un perdu et une vieille dame assise à une table derrière eux leur jeta un regard agacé. Kuroo lui sourit poliment.

\- Non, mais c'est juste que - Daishou réprima un nouvel éclat de rire - si tu m'avais dit ça ce matin j'aurais peut-être été moins énervant. Peut-être.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ? maugréa Kuroo.

Le devoir que Daishou et Futakuchi devaient rendre le matin même dans le bureau de leur professeur lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit.

\- Ce que tu m'as payé pour faire, lui pourrir l'existence. Fallait me prévenir que j'étais censé être gentil avec lui maintenant qu'on est ensemble et que c'est lui qui fait pitié ! Ne crois pas que j'aurais eu cette idée tout seul, franchement Kuroo...

Il termina son verre en fixant Kuroo d'un air faussement navré.

\- J'y crois pas, t'es pas possible, soupira ce dernier.

\- Ouais ouais, mais tu m'aimes comme je suis, va savoir pourquoi. En tout cas bon courage pour te faire pardonner.

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

\- Fais de ton mieux chéri, je peux filmer la scène quand il te collera son poing dans la figure, si tu veux.

\- Tu t'en fous vraiment, ou tu fais semblant ?

Pour toute réponse, Daishou s'empara du reste du dessert de Kuroo sans même lui avoir demandé son avis.

\- Complètement, dit-il finalement, la bouche pleine. Tu crois quand même pas que je vais me fatiguer à être jaloux si vous vous réconciliez. Même si on oubliait qu'avec tes chances d'y arriver on tient la première probabilité inférieure à zéro, je pense qu'il sait mieux que personne que t'es à moi.

Kuroo avisa le chocolat qu'il s'était mis sur le nez en s'empressant d'engloutir son dessert.

\- Oui, totalement. Tu es _tellement_ irrésistible.

Il allait le laisser se balader avec du chocolat plein le visage jusqu'à leur retour aux dortoirs, ça lui ferait les pieds.

\- Et puis, continua Daishou, je peux comprendre que t'aies pas envie qu'il pense que tu l'as trompé. Sinon je me serai pas gêné pour lui donner raison, c'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait. Non, mais tu l'aurais vu… _Sniff sniff Kuroo m'a trompé avec toi t'as pas honte !_ C'était à pleurer. À pleurer de _rire_.

Après l'avoir longuement dévisagé, Kuroo soupira.

\- Tu es vraiment un homme charmant, tu le sais, ça ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je couche pas le premier soir. Arrête de me draguer, c'est gênant.

En sortant de l'ascenseur des dortoirs, Kuroo aperçut deux silhouettes qui étaient vraisemblablement en train de s'embrasser. Il échangea un sourire avec Daishou.

\- Oh mon dieu, quel outrage à la pudeur, s'exclama-t-il en marchant vers eux.

Iwaizumi et Oikawa sursautèrent.

\- Dieu est partout et il ne faudrait pas l'offenser, dit Daishou d'un air profondément choqué.

\- Amen, approuva Kuroo en faisant un signe de croix.

Iwaizumi secoua la tête.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là, je rêve.

\- Laisse Iwa-chan, ces pouilleux n'ont plus rien à faire de leur vie maintenant qu'ils se sont enfin décidés à arrêter d'agir comme des gamins de cinq ans.

\- À demain, bande d'abrutis.

Oikawa s'en alla paisiblement non sans leur avoir adressé un charmant doigt d'honneur avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Iwaizumi se contenta de fermer sas porte avec un énième soupir.

\- Ça fait du bien de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce de temps en temps.

\- Je te le fais pas dire.

\- Allez, à demain.

Kuroo fit un pas pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, mais Daishou le retint par la manche de sa veste pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser.

\- On a encore décapité l'article 4, fit remarquer Kuroo.

\- Ouais, mais je sais pas je trouve qu'il est pas encore assez piétiné…

\- Ça peut s'arranger…

Alors qu'il se penchait à nouveau vers lui, Kuroo ne put s'empêcher de sourire en songeant qu'en effet, l'hôpital se foutait bien de la charité.

* * *

Futakuchi n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il n'avait d'ordinaire aucun mal à sombrer dans un profond sommeil, mais à cet instant précis le moindre bruit suffisait à le réveiller. Pester contre les travaux qui avaient lieu quelques bâtiments plus loin sur le campus ne servait à rien, toutefois, car il savait pertinemment que ça n'était pas ce qui l'empêchait de fermer l'œil.

Il était tout à fait pathétique que Daishou puisse le faire enrager à ce point pour la pure et simple raison qu'il sortait avec son ex. Tout ça aurait dû lui passer au-dessus de la tête, pourtant une colère sourde grondait en lui depuis cette soirée où il avait vu Kuroo embrasser Daishou dans ce couloir au milieu d'une maison remplie de fêtards.

Il n'oublierait rien – ni le sourire qu'Oikawa contenait à peine ni l'air faussement innocent de Mika, et surtout pas Kuroo et Daishou qui se moquaient éperdument de sa présence à deux mètres de l'endroit où ils s'embrassaient comme deux adolescents transis d'amour.

Futakuchi l'avait soupçonné depuis le début, il en était même certain, mais le voir de ses propres yeux avait été encore plus humiliant que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

« Je m'en fous complètement. » avait-il tenté de se persuader.

« Il n'est plus rien à mes yeux. »

« Tant mieux pour eux, qui se ressemble s'assemble. »

Cette soirée n'avait été qu'une ultime preuve que ce qu'il y avait eu entre Kuroo et lui était voué à l'échec avant même d'avoir commencé.

L'idée que Kuroo se moque qu'il ait rompu avec lui le rendait malade. Certes, il était amoureux de Daishou, certes, Futakuchi lui avait sans doute facilité la tâche, mais –

Kuroo s'en fichait, alors que Futakuchi aurait dû être celui à qui ça ne faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Et il aurait dû savoir à quoi s'en tenir bien plus tôt, depuis le jour où il était entré en cours d'anglais avancé et qu'il s'était assis derrière un grand type mal coiffé et qu'il lui avait fallu moins d'un mois avant d'en tomber amoureux.

Il fallait absolument qu'il pense à autre chose. Laisser Daishou voir à quel point sa seule existence suffisait à l'exaspérer était déjà bien assez contrariant.

Mais quelque chose brûlait en permanence au fond de lui, si bien qu'il avait envie de tout envoyer voler par la fenêtre.

Il avait tenté par tous les moyens de se persuader que tout ça n'avait aucune importance, qu'il lui suffisait de passer à autre chose, en vain. Kuroo était plus difficile à oublier que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

« C'est toi qui l'as largué, tu te souviens ? »

Futakuchi avait mis fin à leur relation, en effet, et il ne s'était pas embarrassé de politesses. Pour être tout à fait exact, il avait peut-être même été méchant. Mais pourquoi aurait-il dû ménager quelqu'un qui ne se gênait pas pour aller voir ailleurs ? Pourquoi aurait-il dû prendre la peine d'expliquer à Kuroo qu'il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et que ce qui se passait entre Daishou et lui n'avait rien de subtil ?

Il en avait assez vu, assez entendu, et assez supporté depuis le début.

La première fois où il avait remarqué quelque chose de dérangeant, la bibliothèque était presque déserte. Il n'y avait que Kuroo et lui, à leur table habituelle, et Daishou et Mika à l'autre bout de la salle. Il pouvait deviner que Kuroo lui jetait des regards à la dérobée, et Daishou semblait jouer au même jeu.

\- Pourquoi tu le regardes comme ça ? avait fini par maugréer Futakuchi.

Kuroo avait haussé les épaules.

\- Il me gonfle rien qu'en étant assis là bas.

\- Vous étiez dans le même collège, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'en sais rien. On a jamais été amis, il a toujours réussi à me taper sur les nerfs.

« _Vous l'êtes maintenant, pourtant._ » avait pensé Futakuchi.

Kuroo était toujours fourré avec Oikawa et sa bande – et cette bande incluait invariablement Daishou. Il déjeunait avec lui, jouait au volley avec lui, s'asseyait à côté de lui en cours.

Au lieu de le lui faire observer, Futakuchi saisit le col du sweatshirt de Kuroo pour l'attirer à lui.

\- Alors, regarde par ici, avait-il murmuré avant de l'embrasser.

Kuroo lui avait rendu son baiser avec un sourire et Futakuchi avait espéré que Daishou n'en perde pas une miette. Et avec du recul, il se sentait déjà désespéré à l'époque.

Il aurait pu citer un millier d'anecdotes comme celles-ci, et malgré les soupçons qui se faisaient de plus en plus oppressants dans son esprit, toutes les fois où il avait tenté d'en parler à Kuroo s'étaient soldées par un échec.

Comme toutes ces fois où Kuroo se plaignait de Daishou et de ses mesquineries, comme s'il était l'être le plus agaçant que la terre ait jamais porté – ce dont Futakuchi ne doutait pas, mais il était ridicule de continuer à le fréquenter, si Kuroo le pensait vraiment.

 _-…Non, mais tu te rends compte qu'il ose me dire ça ? Devant tout le monde en plein entraînement ? Il a de la chance que la loi le protège parce que sinon je me serai déjà débarrassé de lui._

 _Futakuchi avait acquiescé, le menton calé dans la paume de sa main, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser transparaître sa lassitude._

 _\- Tu serais pas un peu obsédé par lui, par hasard ?_

 _\- Mais pas du tout, s'offusqua Kuroo. C'est lui qui passe son temps à me chercher des noises ! C'est un vrai poison, ce type._

 _\- Dans ce cas pourquoi tu continues à traîner avec lui ?_

 _Kuroo avait haussé les épaules._

 _-J'imagine que je suis maso. Et puis c'est pas comme si je pouvais dire à tous nos autres potes de choisir entre lui et moi…_

Futakuchi avait souri d'un air faussement compatissant, mais une fois de plus, cette réponse ne lui convenait pas.

Il se leva finalement de son lit, et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il en sortit une série de photos prises dans un photomaton qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à jeter jusqu'ici, ignorant le tiroir en question comme si cela suffisait à effacer son existence.

Cet après-midi au centre commercial faisait partie des meilleurs souvenirs qu'il gardait de Kuroo, et il était temps de s'en débarasser plutôt que de refuser d'admettre que ça n'avait pas eu la moindre importance pour lui.

Futakuchi déchira les photos en mille morceaux avant de les jeter dans sa corbeille.

* * *

Le lendemain, Futakuchi se rendit à son premier cours de la journée d'une humeur massacrante, ce qui ne changeait pas des derniers jours. Il ignora résolument la rangée où Kuroo et sa bande de singes s'esclaffaient à une histoire que leur racontait ce babouin plus connu sous le nom d'Oikawa.

Il prit place à côté d'Aone et sortit son ordinateur afin de relire ses notes de la veille. Le double café qu'il avait avalé avant d'entrer dans la salle l'aida tant bien que mal à rester éveillé pendant les deux heures que duraient le cours, mais il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement lorsque le professeur leur annonça que ce dernier était terminé.

\- T'as mauvaise mine, fit remarquer Moniwa alors qu'ils rangeaient tous leurs affaires.

\- J'ai mal dormi, maugréa Futakuchi. Ces putains de travaux m'ont cassé les oreilles toute la nuit.

\- Je les entend pas tellement, pourtant…dit Aone.

\- Eh ben je suis ravi pour toi. Bon, faut que j'aille en anglais, à plus.

Il leur restait au moins un quart d'heure de pause, que Futakuchi comptait bien mettre à profit en dormant sur sa table en anglais avancé. La salle était déserte lorsqu'il en poussa la porte et il s'installa à sa place attitrée au fond. Il n'eut pas une seule pensée pour Kuroo en posant sa tête sur son sweatshirt roulé en boule, constituant son oreiller de fortune pour une microsieste.

Kuroo prit une inspiration en entrant dans la salle d'anglais avancé. Parler à Futakuchi n'allait pas être chose facile, il en avait bien conscience, mais s'il y avait bien un moment où il pouvait tenter sa chance, c'était pendant ce cours.

Ils n'étaient qu'une trentaine de leur promotion à avoir choisi cette option, et ni ses amis ni ceux de Futakuchi n'en faisaient partie. Si tel avait été le cas, ils n'auraient peut-être jamais fait connaissance.

Il avait changé de place depuis leur rupture, mais il y a quelques semaines encore, il était invariablement assis à gauche de Futakuchi au fond de la salle, près du radiateur.

Sa chaise réveilla Futakuchi en glissant sur le carrelage. Profondément endormi la tête sur la table, il leva des yeux ensommeillés vers lui et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils et de lui décocher un regard assassin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? grogna-t-il. Je te préviens, je suis pas d'humeur.

Kuroo prit tout de même place à côté de lui et il leva les yeux au ciel d'un air excédé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, répéta-t-il. Si c'est pour mes cours…

Kuroo se retint de toutes ses forces de rétorquer qu'il les avait vus à maintes reprises et qu'il les prenait mille fois mieux que lui, mais il n'était pas venu pour se disputer avec lui.

\- Non, pas du tout. Je voulais juste te parler.

Futakuchi détourna le regard.

\- J'ai rien à te dire.

\- Je te demande pas de dire quoi que ce soit, juste de m'écouter.

Leur professeur avait commencé son cours, mais Futakuchi semblait s'en moquer complètement.

\- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de t'entendre baratiner ? T'as pas autre chose à foutre ? Comme aller galocher l'autre abruti ?

Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel. Rester calme allait se révéler plus compliqué que prévu.

\- C'est bon t'as fini ? Ça t'a pas suffi de lui faire ton numéro de parano l'autre jour ?

\- Attends, mais je rêve, _moi_ j'ai été parano ? Alors qu'une semaine après que j'ai rompu avec toi tu te mets avec lui ?

\- Ah pardon, siffla Kuroo entre ses dents. Je savais pas qu'il y avait une date limite à respecter.

Kuroo songea qu'il avait été bien stupide de penser que tout ça pouvait se régler simplement avec une discussion. Kenma avait raison, tout ça ne mènerait à rien. Futakuchi et lui n'avaient pas eu une seule conversation en tête à tête depuis leur séparation, et les évènements récents n'avaient évidemment rien arrangé.

Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à laisser tomber.

Il reprit d'une voix radoucie :

\- Je suis pas venu pour me disputer avec toi.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Kuroo baissa la voix, même si leurs camarades, quelques rangs plus loin, devaient se moquer éperdument de leur conversation.

\- Kenji, je t'ai jamais trompé. Et si j'avais su que c'était ce que tu pensais, j'aurais pas –

\- T'aurais pas quoi ?

Futakuchi le fusillait du regard. Kuroo songea un centième de seconde à tout lui raconter, pour cette fameuse soirée, pour la proposition d'Oikawa, pour le contrat, mais il se ravisa bien vite. Il était hors de question qu'il découvre ce qui s'était passé. Sa bonne volonté avait des limites.

\- Non, oublie. Je te jure qu'il n'y a jamais eu quoi que ce soit entre Daishou et moi quand on sortait encore ensemble.

Futakuchi ricana.

\- Pourquoi tu viens me dire tout ça ? Tu t'en foutais pas mal de ce que je pouvais bien penser de vous deux ces derniers jours. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te donner envie de te justifier ?

« _Parce que ça m'a fait du bien de te faire enrager comme tu m'as fait enrager, parce que pendant un temps j'appréciais énormément de te voir t'arracher les cheveux, mais si y'a bien une chose que j'accepterais pas, c'est que tu doutes de mon comportement quand on était encore ensemble_. »

Mais bien évidemment, il était hors de question de lui dire tout ça.

\- J'ai pas à me justifier de quoi que ce soit, t'as parfaitement raison. Je pourrais très bien continuer à t'ignorer et rester tranquillement avec lui, mais tu sais quoi, je supporte pas qu'on m'accuse de quelque chose que j'ai pas fait. Alors certes, je me suis mis avec lui après que tu m'aies largué, soit dit en passant, de manière vraiment pas cool, mais il s'était rien passé jusque là. Crois-le ou non, lui et moi c'est très, très récent.

Futakuchi arqua un sourcil.

\- Ah ouais, pourtant c'est pas l'impression que j'avais.

\- Je m'en rendais pas compte. Et si tu m'en avais parlé, je -

\- Je t'en ai parlé des dizaines de fois, Kuroo.

Kuroo secoua la tête.

\- Tu m'as jamais dit clairement ce que tu pensais. Crois-moi, si j'avais soupçonné une seule seconde que tu t'imaginais que je te trompais avec Daishou…

\- T'aurais fait quoi ? Si t'as rien vu venir, c'est peut-être pour la bonne raison que tu regardais jamais au bon endroit. Ouvre les yeux, c'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas, c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi, c'est moi qui ai rompu avec toi. Tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous a été à mon initiative. Comment tu veux que je m'imagine que ça avait une quelconque importance à tes yeux ?

Kuroo soupira. Futakuchi avait beau s'être mal conduit à de nombreuses reprises, il n'était pas en train d'inventer ce qu'il lui disait à cet instant précis. Et il avait été trop bête pour le remarquer.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, j'admets que j'ai été aveugle de pas me rendre compte de mes sentiments pour lui plus tôt. Et…je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir.

Futakuchi resta silencieux pendant un moment qui sembla durer une éternité.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de venir me dire tout ça ? T'es bipolaire ou quoi ? L'autre jour en amphi tu t'en foutais pas mal de me faire souffrir ou pas.

\- Comment j'aurais pu savoir que –

Futakuchi l'interrompit d'un geste.

\- J'en ai assez entendu. Tu m'as dit ce que t'avais à me dire et je te réponds que j'en ai rien à foutre. Donc tu peux prendre tes cliques et tes claques et retourner t'asseoir aussi loin de moi que possible.

\- Kenji -

\- Dégage.

Kuroo finit par s'exécuter avec un soupir.

« _Au moins t'as essayé._ » fit une voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Kenma.

* * *

Daishou s'était vite rendu compte qu'il détestait voir Kuroo bouder. Si avoir enfin admis ses sentiments pour lui avait quelques avantages – comme le fait de pouvoir caresser ses horribles cheveux alors qu'il avait la tête posée sur ses genoux – il était bien peiné de constater qu'au lieu de se moquer de lui, il lui fallait compatir et que tout ce qui causait du désagrément à Kuroo lui causait par conséquent du désagrément à _lui_.

\- Tu sais, c'est un cas désespéré. T'aurais pu passer au détecteur de mensonges qu'il aurait quand même trouvé le moyen de rejeter la faute sur toi.

Kuroo soupira.

\- C'est en partie ma faute.

\- Ouais, mais c'est trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit. C'est triste à dire, mais il te pardonnera pas.

\- Je me fous qu'il me pardonne, c'est juste qu'on en revient toujours au problème que j'avais avant qu'on signe ce contrat. Je suis en colère qu'on me reproche quelque chose dont je ne suis _pas_ coupable.

Daishou haussa les épaules, impuissant.

\- Faudra bien que t'acceptes que ce type est un abruti et que moins tu perdras ton temps à chercher son pardon, son approbation ou je sais pas quoi, mieux tu te porteras.

\- Je ne cherche pas son approbation –

\- C'est un peu ce que tu cherches depuis le début. On croirait presque que t'arrives pas à passer à autre chose.

Kuroo se releva pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je suis passé à autre chose.

Daishou ferma les yeux quand Kuroo se pencha lentement vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- J'étais pas en train de sous-entendre quoi que ce soit, murmura-t-il.

Kuroo posa son front contre le sien.

\- J'ai compris, mais je préfère que l'idée t'effleure pas l'esprit.

Daishou leva les yeux au ciel, excédé de constater à quel point il aimait cet imbécile.

Il était peut-être temps qu'il fasse une bonne action, une fois dans l'année.

* * *

Le lendemain midi, Kuroo terminait à peine son entrée lorsqu'Oikawa posa son plateau sur la table en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui te met dans une joie pareille ? voulut savoir Daishou.

\- Ouais, approuva Iwaizumi, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu faire cette tête c'était quand Ushiwaka a attrapé la varicelle.

Oikawa prit place entre Kuroo et Daishou.

\- Pour ma défense, l'avoir à dix-neuf ans, c'est quand même hilarant, et surtout quand c'est ce satané loser.

\- Loser dont l'équipe nous a mis une raclée l'année dernière, soit dit en passant, fit remarquer Daishou.

\- Vous pouvez toujours cracher votre venin, vous me gâcherez pas ma joie. Vous vous rendez compte que le contrat prend fin ce soir aux alentours de minuit et des bananes, et que vous êtes déjà ensemble ? Franchement j'en attendais pas tant.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu me dois toujours 3000 yens, soit dit en passant, dit Mika.

\- Ne gâche pas ce moment, Mika-chan, la pria Oikawa.

\- Comme tu veux, mais tu vas payer des intérêts. Et avec mon taux actuel…

Kuroo secoua la tête d'un air las.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi ça te rend si heureux, enfin le prend pas mal c'est mignon hein, mais ça change quoi à ta vie concrètement ?

\- Mais tout ! Déjà on aura plus droit à vos regards insupportables et dégoulinants d'amour transi – qui est le mot poli pour tension sexuelle soit dit en passant - et en plus on vous entendra plus jamais vous plaindre l'un de l'autre.

Le moment était mal choisi pour faire rire Daishou, car il recracha l'eau qu'il venait de boire sur Kuguri, qui s'épongea le visage en silence, le regard vide. Kenma fronça les sourcils, probablement en train de calculer le meilleur angle pour planter sa fourchette dans la carotide de Daishou.

\- Je me suis plaint de lui un total de douze fois depuis ce matin, fit savoir l'ancien capitaine de Nohebi.

\- Je confirme, tu devrais pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, ricana Mika.

\- En parlant de l'ours, dit Kuguri, qui n'avait visiblement pas bien compris l'expression. Futakuchi vient vers nous.

Kuroo faillit en recracher le morceau d'ananas qu'il avait dans la bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut l'honneur de ta compagnie ? roucoula Oikawa.

\- Ceci, déclara Futakuchi en dépliant une feuille de papier à l'air atrocement familier.

\- Oh putain, fit Kuroo.

Son ex tenait entre ses mains un exemplaire du contrat. Le contrat qu'ils avaient écrit et signé expressément pour lui faire croire qu'il était en couple avec Daishou depuis cette soirée, le contrat qui n'aurait jamais dû, même dans ses pires cauchemars, atterrir dans les mains de Futakuchi.

\- Ouais, je te le fais pas dire, dit ce dernier. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que ces conneries ?

Kuroo se demanda quelle était la probabilité pour qu'il ait une crise cardiaque à vingt ans. À cet instant précis, l'idée lui semblait séduisante.

\- Alors pardon, mais je ne te permets pas de parler de mon travail de cette façon, dit Oikawa. Ce ne sont pas des _conneries_ , mais un contrat en bonne et due forme.

\- T'es taré d'inventer ça juste pour justifier tes mensonges, grogna Futakuchi en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Kuroo.

\- Attends tu crois vraiment qu'il pourrait avoir autant d'imagination ? s'esclaffa Mika. Futakuchi, tout ce qui est écrit là est vrai.

\- Mais vous êtes ensemble, me faites pas croire le contraire !

\- Ah maintenant oui, c'était toute la subtilité du plan, dit Oikawa.

Kuroo ne savait plus où se mettre. Il pria silencieusement les extraterrestres de leur envoyer une météorite qui pulvériserait l'université. Un grand bruit ébranla la table. Ce n'était pas une météorite, hélas, mais Futakuchi qui venait de taper du poing dessus.

\- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, c'est pas possible.

Oikawa secoua la tête avec un grand sourire.

\- Pas du tout ! Je vais te résumer les évènements, si tu permets.

Il prit un morceau de pain sur le plateau de Kenma.

\- Ça, c'est Kuroo.

Il vola une feuille de salade à Kuguri.

\- Ça, c'est Daishou.

Et enfin il prit une boîte de jus de fruits vide sur son propre plateau.

\- Et ça, c'est toi.

Kuroo passa une main sur son visage, effaré. Futakuchi ne disait plus un mot, l'air de plus en plus perplexe.

\- Mika chan ici présente (Mika fit un clin d'œil à Futakuchi) et moi même, étant fatigués de voir Kuroo déprimer après que tu l'aies largué comme un sac de patates périmées, avons décidé de remédier à la situation.

La gêne de Kuroo n'avait d'égal que son envie de mourir à cet instant précis.

\- Nous avons donc subtilement convaincu Kuroo qu'il était dans son meilleur intérêt de faire semblant de sortir avec Daishou pour te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.

Il entreprit alors de résumer les deux dernières semaines à l'aide des trois ingrédients subtilisés sur les différents plateaux. Futakuchi ne semblait pas ravi de la comparaison avec la boîte de jus de fruits toute écrasée.

\- …Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai ouvert la porte pour trouver –

\- Oikawa, pas _un mot_ de plus, grogna Kuroo entre ses dents.

\- Mais tu t'es vraiment évanoui ? dit Futakuchi, qui semblait avoir besoin de quelques éclaircissements.

Iwaizumi lui fit une place à côté de lui de bonne grâce. Au vu de son expression, s'asseoir lui ferait le plus grand bien.

\- Je suis quelqu'un de sensible, se justifia Oikawa en croisant les bras.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, murmura Futakuchi en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Ah, on est au moins d'accord sur une chose, dit Iwaizumi qui se massait les tempes comme pour chasser une migraine.

\- Critique tant que tu veux, dit Oikawa. Mais ça a fonctionné à merveille sur tous les plans. Non seulement on t'a copieusement fait enrager, mais en plus ils ont fini par se mettre ensemble tous seuls comme des grands.

Il leur ébouriffa les cheveux à tous les deux.

\- Alors vous avez vraiment fait ça juste pour me faire sortir de mes gonds ?

Daishou acquiesça avec véhémence.

\- Sache que j'ai apprécié chaque seconde de cette comédie, même si j'étais payé.

Kuroo se fit violence pour ne pas détourner le regard lorsque celui de Futakuchi se braqua sur lui.

\- Alors c'est vrai, tu m'as pas trompé.

\- Je me tue à te le dire, jamais j'aurai fait un truc pareil.

\- Par contre, payer Daishou pour faire semblant de sortir avec toi, ça ne te pose aucun problème.

\- Qui te dit que j'ai pas honte, soupira Kuroo.

Futakuchi cligna des yeux comme s'il comptait se réveiller d'un rêve délirant.

\- Tu fais bien, parce que je crois que c'est encore plus pathétique que de m'avoir trompé, comme comportement. J'aurai presque préféré ça, au final.

Kuroo écarquilla les yeux. Daishou, pour sa part, semblait avoir le plus grand mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Je vois qu'il manque une case à tout le monde autour de cette table finalement, dit Iwaizumi.

\- Eh bien je vais vous laisser, dit Futakuchi en se levant. Vous êtes tous des malades.

\- Bonne continuation à toi aussi ! lui cria Oikawa alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Kuroo se tourna vers Daishou.

\- Il n'y avait que deux exemplaires du contrat. J'en reviens pas que tu lui ai filé le tien !

Daishou haussa les épaules.

\- Tu m'as donné ta signature et ta dignité, ce soir-là. Assume.

\- Ça me fait pas rire.

\- T'es bien le seul qui rit pas, dit Kenma. Quand même, la tête qu'il faisait…

Kuroo s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il se tourna lentement vers son petit-ami.

\- Daishou, trésor de mon cœur, tu as bien lu l'article 6 avant de donner ton contrat à Futakuchi ?

Daishou lui arracha le contrat des mains et il pâlit alors que son regard parcourait la dernière ligne. Kuroo lui tapota gentiment la joue.

\- Finalement je crois que je vais m'en remettre, de cette honte. Je m'en remets déjà, en fait.

* * *

Voilà voilà les amis, c'était le chapitre 5. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, on se retrouve la prochaine fois pour l'épilogue ! Je pense le faire d'ici mi octobre, ce sera selon mon degré d'impatience de commencer ma nouvelle fic (encore une fic kuroshou évidemment, qui sera plus longue et que J'ESSAIERAI de publier plus rapidement/régulièrement) !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu Article 4 jusque là, ça me fait super plaisir de lire dans vos reviews que cette fic vous a fait rire parce que c'est exactement mon but (bon ok c'est aussi de me faire rire moi-même à la relecture). Vive le crack et vive le kuroshou. Vive les gens qui laissent des reviews aussi héhéhéhé

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !

 **Aeli**


	7. Article 6

Saluuuut, c'est la dernière update de cette fic j'espère que vous versez des torrents de larmes. Essuyez vos yeux avec de fines lamelles de pommes de terre (autant vous exfolier la peau par la même occasion) il vous reste au moins cet épilogue à lire.

Je pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça me fait immensément plaisir de savoir que ma fic vous a fait rire ou même plu en général. J'ai mis 400 ans à la finir mais ça m'a toujours bien amusée.

Un immense merci à **Sherma83** qui a relu la plupart de mes chapitres (bless her), à **Thalilitwen** pour son soutien incroyable en toutes circonstances et ses magnifiques reviews, à **Liuanne** pour ses encouragements à toute épreuve, à **Catharsis** pour son amour du kuroshou et son soutien ET à tous ceux d'entre vous qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensiez de ma fic ça m'a fait énormément plaisir et je me lasserai jamais de les lire !

Bonne lecture pour cette épilogue assez court, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

* * *

 **ARTICLE 6**

* * *

Kuroo grimaça de dégoût en voyant Oikawa régler le volume de sucre au maximum sur la machine à café. Celle-ci émit un bip de robot à l'agonie avant de lui indiquer qu'il pouvait retirer sa carte.

\- C'est pour entretenir ton futur diabète ?

Oikawa arqua un sourcil en se tournant vers lui.

\- T'es qui ?

\- Pas ta mère, Iwaizumi s'en charge déjà.

\- Il peut pas me voir, là, dit Oikawa en remuant son café avec un grand sourire. D'ailleurs je vais aussi prendre un paquet de chips.

Kuroo secoua la tête et décida de ne faire aucun commentaire. Il gardait encore des séquelles de la fois où les distributeurs de la faculté n'avaient pas été livrés à temps en pains au lait et où il avait dû suivre Oikawa jusqu'au magasin le plus proche, ce qui lui avait fait rater une heure et demie de cours. Si le crétin qui lui servait d'ami pouvait se contenter des chips cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

\- Tu veux une chips ?

\- Surtout pas, je veux profiter de mon dernier repas tous frais payés ce soir.

\- Ah mais oui ! Le dernier jour d'esclavage de Daishou. Ça se fête.

Kuroo manqua de s'étouffer avec son café.

\- _D'esclavage_ , je rêve. Personne ne me plaignait quand c'était à moi de faire sa lessive et de l'emmener au restaurant.

Oikawa haussa les épaules.

\- Oui, mais toi tu as signé comme un crétin, t'as creusé ta tombe tout seul. Lui, il s'est sacrifié pour que Futakuchi accepte de te croire.

Kuroo secoua la tête, incrédule.

\- Alors premièrement, Daishou l'a signé aussi, et deuxièmement, c'est toi qui as écrit ce contrat alors si quelqu'un est à blâmer c'est bien toi.

Oikawa porta une main à son cœur, feignant l'outrage.

\- À blâmer ? Sans moi, tu serais encore un loser célibataire.

Il s'interrompit.

\- Ceci dit tu restes un loser. Encore plus depuis que tu sors avec Daishou, d'ailleurs.

Kuroo termina son café en cherchant une réponse appropriée. Finalement, il se contenta de lâcher, ni pour la première ni pour la dernière fois :

\- T'es fatigant.

\- Oui, mais c'est grâce à moi que tu ne restes plus enfermé chez toi sous prétexte qu'il fait froid.

Kuroo soupçonnait Oikawa de ressortir cet argument dans chacun de leurs discussions pour les cinquante prochaines années.

\- Oh, je le fais toujours, détrompe-toi, ricana Kuroo. Sauf que je ne suis plus seul, effectivement.

Oikawa plissa le nez de dégoût.

\- Ah, je veux rien entendre.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant c'est grâce à toi, ça serait dommage que tu rates tous les détails, insista Kuroo comme s'il avait ne serait-ce que la moindre intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Pff, tu veux aider tes amis et voilà comment on te remercie. Si j'avais su…

Kuroo croisa les bras, attendant la suite de sa tirade dramatique.

\- Oui ?

\- Eh bien je t'aurais laissé dans ton désespoir, tout simplement.

\- Comme si Mika t'aurait laissé faire…

\- Mika ? C'était moi le cerveau, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Jamais elle n'y serait parvenue sans moi.

Kuroo ne savait pas s'il devait être ému ou inquiet pour la santé mentale d'Oikawa en entendant avec quelle ferveur il défendait son plan jusqu'au bout.

\- Ah ouais ? Et ça vous est venu comment cette idée, exactement ?

Le visage d'Oikawa se fendit d'un sourire aussi large qu'effrayant et Kuroo regretta instantanément sa question. Mais il était trop tard, Oikawa l'entraînait déjà devant la baie vitrée du couloir, une main posée sur son épaule et l'autre tendue devant lui comme pour l'inviter à visualiser l'histoire qu'il s'apprêtait à lui conter.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais…

* * *

 _C'était une soirée tout à fait banale dans la chambre d'Oikawa. Mika, Iwaizumi et lui étaient affalés sur son canapé, devant un drama que diffusait son ordinateur posé en équilibre précaire sur une pile de livres faisant office de table basse._

 _L'épisode qu'ils regardaient n'était pas des plus intéressants et Oikawa commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. L'héroïne de l'histoire, une riche héritière, tentait par tous les moyens de reconquérir son fiancé, qui l'avait brutalement plaquée pour une autre. La tournure des évènements avait d'ailleurs fortement énervé Iwaizumi, car il avait passé plus de quarante épisodes à attendre qu'ils s'avouent enfin leurs sentiments, tout cela pour que leur relation prospère moins d'une demi-saison et qu'elle sombre dans une déprime encore plus ridicule que celle de Kuroo._

 _Loin de partager leur avis sur la question, Mika semblait subjuguée par l'histoire tragique et pourtant immensément revue de cet épisode, et elle examinait de temps à autre les ongles fraîchement manucurés de sa main droite. Iwaizumi, lui, était encore plus absorbé dans sa tâche qui consistait à vernir l'autre main de son amie, chose qu'il réussissait habituellement avec brio pour peu de parvenir à rester concentré._

 _C'était sans compter Oikawa, qui s'écria sans le moindre avertissement :_

\- _Il faut faire quelque chose pour Kuroo !_

 _Iwaizumi sursauta et manqua de faire tomber le flacon de vernis sur le canapé. Il soupira en constatant qu'il avait ruiné le pouce de Mika._

\- _T'étais obligé de hurler ? râla-t-il._

\- _Oui, parce que cet épisode est à mourir d'ennui. Je me tais depuis trop longtemps._

 _Iwaizumi se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'ils n'étaient qu'à la moitié de l'épisode, mais il était trop occupé à saisir le dissolvant et le paquet de cotons-tiges pour rattraper la bêtise qu'Oikawa lui avait fait faire._

\- _C'est pas vrai, protesta Mika, qui défendrait ce drama jusqu'au bout. Par contre, t'as pas tort pour Kuroo._

\- _Laissez-le faire son deuil, dit Iwaizumi. La dernière chose dont il doit avoir envie c'est que vous vous mêliez de ses histoires._

\- _Mais non, faut l'aider à passer à autre chose._

\- _Autre chose, c'est-à-dire Daishou, dit Mika._

 _Iwaizumi se figea, coton-tige en main._

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Oh arrête, tu vois pas comment ils se tournent autour ?_

 _Iwaizumi plissa les yeux, de plus en plus perplexe._

\- _Ben, Kuroo sortait avec Futakuchi depuis au moins six mois, pour commencer, et puis ils se disputent à longueur de journée…_

\- _Tu vois vraiment rien, Iwa-chan. C'est leur manière bien à eux de manifester leur affection._

\- _Je le dis souvent, et je sais que je le dirai sûrement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, mais il te manque vraiment une case, Oikawa._

\- _Tu dis ça, mais toi jusqu'à y'a pas si longtemps tu te contenais de me crier dessus pour me montrer ton amour._

\- _On est ensemble depuis deux ans._

\- _C'est bien ce que je dis._

\- _Bref, dit Mika d'un ton diplomate. Peut-être que c'est pas si évident pour toi que pour nous, Iwaizumi, mais c'est vrai que ça fait un moment qu'il se trame quelque chose._

\- _Ils s'en rendent probablement même pas compte, déplora Oikawa._

 _Iwaizumi feignit d'applaudir pour les féliciter, tâche rendue difficile par le pinceau de vernis qu'il tenait dans sa main._

\- _Dis donc vous êtes forts. Aucun des deux ne sait qu'il tourne autour de l'autre, mais vous par contre…_

\- _Ne nous sous-estime pas, dit Mika. Je connais bien Daishou. Et à force je commence à connaître Kuroo._

\- _Oui et puis, est-ce que tu te souviens de la fois où on les a cherchés partout à la soirée d'anniversaire de Mika et –_

\- _Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. On les a retrouvés en train de jouer aux cartes dans la salle de bains. Ils étaient complètement torchés._

\- _C'était trop mignon, dit Mika d'une voix rêveuse._

\- _Ça ne prouve rien…_

\- _Tu dis ça parce que t'as jamais vu Daishou reluquer Kuroo pendant l'entraînement. Il se croit discret, mais moi j'ai des yeux derrière la tête. Je vois tout._

 _Iwaizumi haussa les épaules._

\- _Si tu le dis. Mais je vois pas bien ce que vous pouvez faire._

\- _Il faut leur donner un coup de pouce._

\- _Un coup de pied, ouais, dit Oikawa. Il suffit de retourner la situation déprimante de Kuroo à notre avantage._

\- _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, soupira Mika. Il veut même plus sortir avec nous…_

 _Iwaizumi aurait pu lui faire remarquer que Kuroo ne perdait pas grand-chose en manquant cette soirée drama et vernis et qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes enfermés dans une chambre en pyjama, mais il avait un minimum d'instinct de survie et se contint._

\- _Il faudrait lui faire prendre conscience que c'est inutile de s'apitoyer sur son sort et que Futakuchi n'était pas le bon de toute façon._

\- _Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? demanda Iwaizumi._

\- _Il va falloir être stratégique, répondit Mika à sa place. Lui présenter la chose d'une manière qu'il ne pourra pas refuser._

\- _C'est pourtant simple, dit Oikawa. Kuroo est en colère contre Futakuchi après qu'il l'ait largué comme une vieille chaussette –et encore, j'ai traité mes chaussettes mieux que ça – donc il faut lui donner une motivation. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé quoi, mais ça va venir._

 _Iwaizumi et Mika échangèrent un regard et cette dernière soupira, comme s'il s'agissait d'un problème à l'échelle mondiale qu'il leur fallait à tout prix résoudre. Sur l'ordinateur d'Oikawa, le drama continuait sans eux et Iwaizumi se résolut à recommencer à le suivre, ayant terminé de vernir la main gauche de Mika._

 _L'héroïne du drama venait d'entrer dans la chambre d'hôtel de son pire ennemi, un riche et détestable homme d'affaires qui avait déjà essayé de lui voler sa fortune auparavant._

\- _Je le supporte pas celui-là, grogna Oikawa en mordant avec férocité dans un pain au lait._

\- _Ah bon ? s'amusa Iwaizumi. Il a les mêmes mimiques que toi pourtant._

 _Oikawa se tourna vers lui d'un air scandalisé qui arracha un sourire à Iwaizumi._

\- _Retire ce que tu viens de dire immédia-_

\- _Chut ! siffla Mika._

 _Iwaizumi et Oikawa reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran où le pire ennemi de l'héroïne se moquait allègrement de ses malheurs, en lui faisant savoir qu'elle l'avait bien mérité._

\- _Pourtant, il y a bien un moyen de récupérer ce que tu as perdu… déclara le sosie d'Oikawa sur l'écran, un sourire de mauvais augure sur les lèvres._

\- _De quoi parles-tu ? s'écria l'héroïne avec une curieuse expression qui devait avoir pour but de représenter un mélange de colère et de désespoir._

\- _Si tu me donnes la moitié de ta fortune, je ferai semblant d'être ton petit-ami pour rendre ton cher et tendre jaloux._

 _Iwaizumi se couvrit la bouche d'un air choqué._

\- _Il a osé, le salaud !_

 _Mika secouait la tête d'un air catastrophé._

\- _Dis non ! C'est forcément un piège !_

 _Sur l'écran, l'héroïne lança un regard noir à son pire ennemi, l'avilissant sans doute des pires insultes dans sa tête. Elle finit toutefois par pousser un soupir dramatique en détournant les yeux._

\- _Marché conclu, espèce d'enfoiré._

 _Iwaizumi et Mika se prenaient la tête entre les mains, dévastés par ce tournant dramatique. Il leur fallut donc quelques minutes avant de remarquer le sourire victorieux qui s'épanouissait sur le visage d'Oikawa._

* * *

Kuroo ne savait pas comment il parvenait encore à s'étonner d'entendre des histoires pareilles de la bouche d'Oikawa. Il avait écouté son récit avec un mélange de perplexité et d'horreur au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait l'analogie peu flatteuse faite de sa personne.

\- Et elle finit avec son pire ennemi ? voulut-il savoir.

\- Pas du tout, dit Oikawa. Il essaie de l'empoisonner, mais elle est sauvée de justesse par son meilleur ami. Donc je te prierai d'être plus respectueux avec moi, on sait jamais quel genre de bricoles il pourrait t'arriver.

Kuroo lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Je suis toujours respectueux avec Bokuto, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Oikawa plissa les yeux, une lueur meurtrière au fond du regard.

\- J'ai prévu un super speech pour ton enterrement, mais j'hésite sur la chemise que je veux porter. Tu m'aiderais à choisir ?

\- Je suis sûr que tu seras ravissant, peu importe la couleur. Sauf le vert, ça te grossit.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Oikawa d'un air outré.

Il écrasa son gobelet de café vide si violemment que Kuroo bénit le ciel d'avoir proféré cette infamie après qu'il l'ait terminé, sans quoi il aurait pu le recevoir en plein visage.

\- Tu sais que je plaisante. Je t'aime comme tu es avec tes deux qualités et tes cinquante-sept défauts.

\- Tu ne me mérites pas, pesta Oikawa.

Kuroo passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- C'est ce que je me dis depuis longtemps, mais j'ai forcément fait quelque chose de mal pour te trouver sur mon chemin. Mais avoir un modèle tel que toi dans ma vie me rappelle chaque jour ce que je ne dois pas faire.

\- Je vais me trouver un ami qui m'apprécie à ma juste valeur, grogna Oikawa.

\- Mais non, pas question. J'aurai besoin d'un avocat le jour où je devrais divorcer parce que Daishou aura tenté de m'empoisonner.

\- Si tu crois que je l'aiderai pas à se tirer aux Bahamas avec ta fortune…

Alors qu'ils regagnaient leur place dans l'amphithéâtre sans cesser de se jeter des piques, Kuroo songea avec amusement à l'idée totalement fausse qu'il se faisait au lycée de sa vie à l'université, loin de penser devenir ami avec un type à l'imagination trop débordante pour son bien et de jouer dans la même équipe qu'un autre, qui s'était toujours tenu de l'autre côté du filet. Mais même s'il lui avait fallu vivre des moments plus ridicules les uns que les autres et aller jusqu'à faire semblant de sortir avec son rival de toujours pour finalement se rendre compte que ce qu'il cherchait était sous son nez depuis le début, la réalité avait le mérite d'être bien moins ennuyeuse que ses naïves estimations.

* * *

Voilà voilà. J'espère que cette épilogue vous a plu, et si vous êtes tristes ne le soyez plus : début décembre je commence une nouvelle fic kuroshou parce que ma vie serait incomplète et chiante à en mourir sans ces deux là. Elle fera environ douze chapitres et ça va être FUN faites moi confiance.

ENCORE MERCI D'AVOIR LU ARTICLE 4 JE VOUS AIME FORT

 **Aeli**


End file.
